


Stuck On Asgard

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Blackfrost - Freeform, Canon Divergence, F/M, Midgard, No Plot/Plotless, Plotless Fanfiction, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Iron Man 2, Time - Freeform, long chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: It was supposed to be quick. Go to Asgard, make negotiations, then go back home. But no. One evil Prince had to destroy everything, including the Bifrost which was their only way back to Earth. So now they are stuck here, in Asgard, for who knows how long.[In which Loki never fell into the Void]





	1. Chapter 1

She was glad she didn't have to go on this trip alone, having Barton's company the whole way through. In her part though, she kind of left the idea of this whole random visit to Asgard up in the air and of course Fury took it. She was given credit.

Making an alliance with Asgard, and with probably more realms if possible, was definitely going to help with SHIELD's weaponry, army resistances and their growth. And with after Tony's confession of being Iron Man & the rumors, that are very quite accurate, of Captain America's return, they had been endless reveals of more supervillains and threats recently.

Thor was more willing to help than she thought he would. He mentioned word of his Father when he landed back on Earth. His Father was more than fine to cooperate & meet with them.

So here they were, in the middle of a deserted area almost near the city. They stood in a circle, distant from each other. Natasha shielded her eyes as she looked up the cloudless sky, blocking the glaring sun away from her sight. They had been standing there for more than six minutes now, with Thor talking to nobody in the air. Clint was getting impatient. He rolled his eyes when he looked at her. She gave him a blank stare as she dropped her hand.

"How long does this usually take?" She asked with a scowl.

" _HEIMDALL I ASK YOU OPEN THE BIFROST THIS INSTANCE! FATHER WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH THESE FELLOW WARRIORS. NOW I'D BE QUITE GRATEFUL IF YOU DID NOT DELAY US ANY FURTHER, WHATEVER IS KEEPING YOU_."

Natasha rolled her eyes.

"So is this how it goes every time you wanna go back home? You stand there ten minutes talking to the sky until this Hemdel-dude opens the gate or whatever?" Clint sneered.

"He does not take this long. Otherwise my brother is using him for his own use for travel." Thor answered apologetically. "I am sorry, friends. But it isn't the first time this has happened. Heimdall is a good friend of mine."

"Your brother. The one who sent that machine to terrorize people in Galisteo?" Natasha raised a sharp eyebrow.

"Yes. The Destroyer. But his intention wasn't to harm anyone-"

Clint snorted. "You're wrong. His intention was to harm  _you_. And can you explain why he isn't locked up for his crimes yet? Is he something SHIELD should worry about?"

She was eager to listen to Thor's response, but he didn't get the chance to answer when the sky began to get cloudy. Clint & Natasha looked up in unison, their eyebrows furrowing. And all at once, golden light snapped around them and they were all engulfed by it, being shot upwards in speed that knocked the breath out of the both of them.

They saw stars, moons and galaxies in wonder, but became too nauseous to focus anymore. But all that stopped when they dropped hard, their bodies hitting the slippery floor.

Clint grunted, as he rolled onto his back. And soon Natasha did the same.

She saw a big mass of red in her blurry vision, and when dizziness faded & her eyes cleared, she realized that Thor was the big red mass, and he was offering his hand to her. He was saying something, but her ears were ringing. She took his big hand and he pulled her up effortlessly. She groaned as she stood, holding her head. "Oh god."

"Are you alright, Lady Natasha?" She heard him, his voice a little muffled in her ears.

She nodded, not wanting to say anything, and went on to help Clint up with a lazy pull. Somehow, all her energy & strength had been drained from her. She just wanted some rest now. She saw that Clint felt the same way and patted his shoulder.

"Heimdall." Thor spoke to the man in gold above, who was holding the pole of the bifrost opener in his grip, staring ahead with his golden eyes. Natasha felt her skin crawl and looked away too quickly. "What kept you so long?"

"Your brother." The man simply answered, looking away at once. "He's set off to realms I cannot see. I'm suspicious of his whereabouts and  _schemes_."

Thor sighed. "There will always be something up his sleeve. Whatever it is, I will inform the Allfather. Thank you, Heimdall." Thor turned & led the guests out to the bridge. The view of the castle ahead & the bridge itself instantly took Natasha's breath away. Her jaw dropped. "Wow." She gasped. Clint just popped bubblegum next to her ear, and she scowled at him.

"How can you still have that in your mouth since the morning?"

"This is breakfast, lunch and dinner. There's no way I'm going to even  _consider_ , to eat their shit."

"You think Gods and royal immortal men eat shit? " She looked at him incredulously and scoffed. "I think  _we're_  the ones eating shit."

Clint was about to say something, until four horses came into his view. "What the-"  
  


"You talk that you will bring along Warriors as worthy as us. And this is what you bring us?" A beautiful lady's voice rang in Natasha's ears and she turned to look up at the goddess on the high horse. And the other men on their horses behind. The lady had black hair, and icy blue eyes. A wicked smirk resting on her lips.

Clint would be offended if she weren't so beautiful. He gulped instead of saying something snarky back and elbowed Natasha.

"Brothers! Sister!" Thor grinned. "Such a delightful introduction there, Lady Sif. But I assure you that these Warriors have strength of vibranium. Well, I shall say _inner_  strength"

"Hey!" Clint began, a little wounded. Natasha rolled her eyes. "We may not be as old or strong as you all but we can kick some alien ass."

"Meet the archer, the Man of Hawk, Clint Barton!" Thor's heavy hand clasped on Clint's shoulder hard, almost sending him to fall. "And the Widow, Lady Natasha!" He did the same to Natasha too, making her grit her teeth together.

"Ow." She murmured. She was already so tired, one more hand patting from him & she will drop to the floor.

"And this is Lady Sif and the Warriors Three! Hogun, Volstagg and the charming Fandral."

"She's not really a widow, now is she?" Fandral asked, eying Natasha oddly. She narrowed her eyes back.

"It's my codename. The Black Widow." She shortly explained.

"A Midgardian spider. Such a lovely creature." Fandral smirked. "Now are you all going to hop on or not? I would hate for you to keep the Allfather waiting."

"Wait. We're riding these?" Clint's jaw dropped.

"Well what do you prefer we ride, Man of Hawk?" Sif asked, slightly teasing him. If anything, Natasha would think she was flirting.

"It's Hawkeye... actually." Clint swallowed, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"In my own arrogant opinion, I'd say your friends seem sensitive, Thor. Don't you think so?" Hogun spoke.

Thor fondly smiled at him. "No one asked for your opinion, Hogun." He then turned to the agents. "Ignore him."

"Enough chit-chat already! Let's go!" Volstagg said, the man with big puffy red hair & beard.

Before Natasha even noticed, she was grabbed by the waist and pulled onto Fandral's lap, on top of the horse. She stared at him wildly as she gripped onto his complicated suit armor so she wouldn't fall off. His face was so close to hers, she had to jerk her head back when he spoke.

"Hello there."

She coldly narrowed her eyes at his flirtatious grin. 

Thor was on Sif's horse, his hands holding onto her hips for support. And much to Clint's irritation, he was on Volstagg's horse.  
  
  
  


The ride to the castle took a full fifteen minutes, and for fifteen minutes Natasha was uncomfortable on Fandral's lap. They talked for a little bit, she smoothly faked her smiles but still gave him a sign that she was not even the slightest bit interested.

When they climbed off the horses to be led into the castle, Clint whistled. His eyes were moving around in pure surprise & wonder. Natasha was stunned herself.

"This is like an episode of Game of Thrones or some shit." He said, his mouth gaped open. She elbowed him when they stood before the King, and he immediately snapped his gaping mouth shut and looked forward.

"My King."

They watched as the Asgardians curtsied to the man on the throne.

"Oh." Clint and Natasha later mimicked, still dumbfounded.

"We have brought you the Midgardian Warriors of SHIELD. They come to bargain." Thor spoke for them, and behind the two agents stared at the golden eye-patched man in shock.

"Are they now?" The Allfather said, holding his gold spear in his hand. Natasha realized almost everything in this place was gold. "They've finally arrived."

"This is the Widow Lady Natasha and the archer Clint Barton." Thor introduced, and the two bowed their heads silently.

The Allfather gave them one nod, before glaring at Thor with his one eye. "We shall discuss this later, maybe during the feast. But at this moment, I worry that your brother has gone missing. I need you and the Warriors Three to go find him before he starts his mischief again. Bring him home."

" _Mischief?_ " Clint murmured in distaste, looking at Natasha with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged.

"And as for the Midgardians, Sif, guide them to one of the guest rooms. They need rest."

Tired as she was, Natasha's face fell. She had hoped this whole arranged meeting will take only a few hours here before they got back to Earth. Clint was thinking the same thing when they shared glances. So they were going to spend the night here

 

 

 

000

 

 

 

Sif led them to the guest room, as she was told. And no words were exchanged between the three, until of course, Clint spoke up.

"So, your name is Sif right? The goddess of war?" Clint spoke smugly, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

The woman was walking in front of them, and Natasha saw the way she slowed her strides a little. She glanced at Clint over her shoulder and smirked. "And what does a mortal know a thing about the goddess of war?"

"Mortal? Is that what you people call us?" Clint sneered.

Natasha sighed, preferring to look around than listen to Clint trying to have his way with the Lady Sif.

"What do you favour we call you then, Man of Hawk?"

"Humans." Natasha answered, in a slightly annoyed snap. "We're called humans."

Clint glared at her. "She was asking  _me_ , Nat."

Natasha rolled her eyes for the second time. "You're an idiot."

They stopped by sealed golden doors, and Sif sharply turned to them with grace. Her chin lifted up in pride. "This will be your stay for tonight. Try not to do something stupid and stay in there until one of the guards call you for the feast."

"Great." Natasha sighed and opened the doors when Sif left without another word. Clint was still gazing at Sif's retreating back and Natasha had to pull him by the back of his shirt to get him inside the room.

"She's  _way_  outta your league, buddy."

Clint turned to her. "What makes you think that?"

"You're human, she's a goddess. When  you turn ninety years old, she'll still look twenty. Don't you understand?"

She watched his shoulders slump, and didnt feel guilty. She was saying this for his own damn good.

She smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "

000  


The doors were pounding, a voice calling from the other side. Her eyes slowly opened to darkness, her brain lagging.

"Natasha." She heard Clint tiredly groan from behind her, sleeping in the same bed as her.

She sat up and realized that she'd overslept. It was dark in the room and it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

" _The King calls for you both! The feast is getting ready!_ " Yelled the voice behind the door.

Clint straightened. "Oh shit.  _That_."

They both jumped out of bed, quickly putting on their shoes, and walked to the door. Natasha opened it and they both walked out. The guard was frowning at their attire, but snapped out of his gaze to speak. "Follow me."

And they followed him, quiet and alert. Watching everything they walked passed. The walk to the dining hall took a while, but once they arrived, their mouths gaped.

The table was large and long, filled with various food to pick from and empty goblets.

They both felt their stomachs grumbling. And the smell was just so exquisite.

"The King says to sit by him when they start. Let me show you to your seats." The guard snapped them back to reality, making them close their mouths before something flew in.

He stopped by the two chairs near the end of the table, and nodded at them before he left.  


Natasha looked back at the table with glistening, hungry eyes.

"I am so fucking hungry right now... Where the hell is everybody? I wanna eat already! Do you think they'd allow us before everyone else arrives?"

She glanced at him with a frown. "What happened to your chewing gum?"

He rubbed his neck. "I swallowed it."

She shook her head, calling him an idiot in Russian.

Voices grew louder and the two agents straightened, turning to the noise.

A crowd of formally dressed men & women were making their way to the dining table, wrapped in gold & cream white silk ensembles. They stood behind their own seats, glancing at the Midgardians in confusion and whispering into each other's ears.

Natasha looked down at herself when the Asgardian lady next to her was looking at her funny. Then she was instantly reminded that Clint & her were dressed in jeans, simples tees and leather jackets; not clothing that was normal in this place. Her thigh holster was still filled with the GLOCK, very obvious in anyone's eyes. But no one seemed to object to it.

 _The head table chairs are still empty_ , Natasha realized when they took their seats.

They were waiting for the King & Queen's arrival, but everyone was starting to drink from their red liquid filled goblets, not digging into the food yet.

She sighed, wondering where the hell Thor was and filled her own empty goblet with the juice from the glass jar, before drinking. She winced when she swallowed the bitter liquid that wasn't juice at all. It burned throat, feeling like fire down her stomach. "Oh god!" She didn't mean to exclaim so loud. Everyone turning their heads to her. She shrunk in her seat in embarrassment as everybody sent her a glare and Clint smirked down at her.  


000  


"That was reckless of you, brother! Complete lunacy! Do you know how much stress you've put on Father on your suicidal trip to Jotunheim?!" Thor pushed his brother through the castle's entrace, outraged about his careless actions. "The Frost Giants want you dead, Loki! They will not welcome you with open arms, especially after murdering their ruler. They hate you, no matter if you're one of them." Thor continued his rant since they arrived back. The Warriors Three were following behind, glaring at the young trickster, who was rolling his eyes at his brother again.

"You blinded the gatekeeper's prying eyes with your magic. I do not even realize how Father would even  _consider_  to let you keep it after everything you've done. You must be punished. Be held responsible for the damage you've caused." Thor said and came to a halt.

"Will you stop with your endless wailing in my ears? I'd like to have a word with Odin this instant!" Loki snapped.

"You will join us to the feast and behave yourself." Thor rasped, pointing his hammer in his face as he spoke. "Father will not want to discuss your inanity at the dinner table." His nose flared, and Loki pressed down a snort. He was to say Thor resembles a bull like that but was interrupted.  


"You are late." Sif snapped, and glared at Loki. "I see you've finally found the lost boy."

"Call me that again and I will have you turned into a swine." Loki smirked.

"Oh how much I miss thrusting my sword up your stinking arse." Sif got in Loki's face, daring him to say one last word back so she could show him that there were many ways to torture a man standing.

Loki's smirk just widened, before leaving without another word.

Volstagg watched after him and shook his head. "Your menacing ways, Sif. I think he's most afraid of you."

Hogun smirked. "Remember when Loki had a little crush on you when we were young, Sif? That boy quivered at just your passing presence."

Thor smiled at that idea, the tension from his argument with Loki leaving his shoulders. "My brother needs to be tamed. Sif would be great to sort him out." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I do not have the patience to babysit your brother." She snapped.

Thor laughed. "I know you love the idea of it."

"Shall we go to the feast or what? I got very hungry from this Loki-rescue mission, as much as I love him." Fandral rubbed his tummy. "I could eat double of what Volstagg eats."

They all laughed, making their long way to the dining hall.  


000  


Finally arriving to the dinning hall, with all the seats filled with nobles and other guests, Loki took one of the empty chairs for himself near the King's seat, wanting to have a word with Odin even if Thor told him not to. His seat was across from two odd looking guests and they were looking at him curiously, dressed in weird appearing clothes. He raised a sharp eyebrow at them before the King & Queen finally arrived, and everybody stood up instantly. He sighed and stood up too, waiting for them to take their seats already so he could have a talk with Odin.

When they did, Odin wasn't even paying attention to him but to the odd guests that Loki was staring at.

He watched as everyone began digging into their food, not feeling hungry himself. He watched as Thor, Sif & the Warriors Three walked in and took their seats farther away from where he sat. He sent them a scowl when they glanced at him, and Fandral patted him on his shoulder fondly.

Everybody on the table were laughing and chatting loudly, the hall filled with a noise. 

The entire time, Odin was talking to the weird guests. Loki narrowed his eyes at the redhead one, and glowered when she briefly glanced at him. He turned to look at his Mother, Frigga, who was sitting at the other head table chair, already sending him a smile. So she wasn't mad at all, unlike Thor & Odin.  


000  


After the long feast, was the party of course, which Loki was dragged to by Thor.

To everybody's surprise, Odin stayed, for the first time ever, and had gotten himself drunk with the strange guests.

How astonishing the sight was for the two brothers, never having seen their Father this happy & carefree.   
  
  
  


Natasha was straight out drunk, laughing at almost everything Odin said. He was a funny old man, and Clint had an admiration for him too. Odin's arms were snaked around the two agents necks, laughing and singing Asgardian songs non-stop. Clint then excused himself when he saw Sif walking in, walking up to her with drunken confidence.  


"I...  _like_  you... King  _Odin_." Natasha slurred, and Odin smiled down at her when she mockingly saluted to him.

"I like you too, ..."

"It's Natasha.  _Natasha Romanoff_." She giggled.

"Uh. Natasha. A  _dimu-_.. _nitive_  for Natalia, which means  _Christmas Day_  in Latin. Let's drink to that!" He lifted his goblet in the air and so did she, briefly spilling the booze on the floor when they swayed against each other. They drank at once and laughed.  
  
  


Loki was watching Odin in disgust, and whoever that redhead woman was. When Thor walked up to him, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Such unbefitting imagery. Really. Coming from a King I expected more."

"Oh, brother." Thor clasped his shoulder, half drunk himself. "It's been a long time since Father was this happy. Give him a break, won't you? He's had so much on his shoulders. And you were a big cause of that."

Loki groaned. Then Fandral came along, his arm curled around a girl's waist. "Fellas."

"Who is that woman that encourages such improper behaviour from Odin?" Loki asked.

"That, is the arachnid Natasha. She's a very lovely flower." Fandral answered, and the girl pressed to his side gasped in offense. "Not that  _you_ 're not a lovely flower too. I mean, you're my red rose. Nothing in the world can compete with that."

Thor laughed at Fandral. Loki just rolled his eyes, before asking, "So where do they come from? That man and the redhead. They sure look like they're not from here."

"Oh, they're Midgardians, Loki. Odin allowed them here to discuss important matters." Thor said.

And that was when Loki froze, his vexation simmering.

"What?" Loki said through gritted teeth, in a low raspy voice. Thor noticed the change of his tone.

"Brother, I know you do not have a liking to them but it's-"

"Do not call me that. I am not your  _brother._ " The trickster spat.

Fandral felt uncomfortable in the change of mood and decided to leave with his girl.  


Loki was simmering. "How inequitable _!_  There is a prohibition on mortals traveling to Asgard. But when  _I_ go on a visit to Jotunheim to seek more answers concerning my birth, it is frownedupon. But no, not this. There is no justice for this." Loki stormed off, making a dramatic leave before Thor could stop him. Thor sighed, shaking his head.  


000  


Loki stormed off to the bridge, riding on his black horse to the bifrost. Very angry. He was going to continue his search in Jotunheim whether Odin had forbidden it or not.   


He walked in and stopped in front of Heimdall.

"Take me back to Jotunheim."

"That would go against Thor and your Father's orders." Heimdall said, his voice neutral.

Loki gritted his teeth. "He is  _not_  my father."

A slight smirk rested on Heimdall's mouth, refusing to help Loki go anywhere.

"Take me there now." Loki growled.

Heimdall said nothing and the young god was getting very impatient. Loki grabbed out his sword from his holster and pointed it under Heimdall's chin.

"Do it or I will slice your throat."

"Then you won't go to where you want when I'm dead."

"I will turn you into dry ice, Heimdall. You have my word."

Silence.  


Then without warning, Heimdall drew out his spear & a fight began between the two.

Loki was fast, but then so was he. The battle was sure to last for a few minutes, until somebody got hurt. Loki swatted his sword in every direction, but was blocked by the spear Heimdall was defending himself with. Heimdall was coming on very fast & heavy, with no mercy, until he knocked Loki's sword out of his grasp and had him pinned to the wall.   


Loki smirked, raising his hands up slowly in the air. "Oh, Heimdall, you've always underestimated the trickster. I've already won."

Heimdall cocked his head before Loki vanished from his sight. He turned around to see him standing above the bifrost opener, blue tredmils of magic dancing around his hands.  
  


"Loki, no!"  


But it was too late. Loki had already made contact with the pole, sending him to fly back in impact. The bifrost started twirling rapidly, not stopping. The two men watched with wide eyes as the pole spun so fast that small flames formed, before fire started growing.   


"What have you done?!" Heimdall reached to strangle Loki while above the ceiling started crumbling. Everything was going to crash on top of them if they didn't leave fast.

" _We have to get out of here._ " Loki rasped through Heimdall's choking.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha may be intoxicated by the strong Asgardian brew, but she didn't miss the quiver below her feet. Everybody froze at once.

A distant noise of something crashing & crumbling shook the walls slightly.

"What the hell." Natasha sneered, and Odin immediately detached himself from her side, his expression changed to a hardened, stoic look. He glanced at the Warriors Three and at Thor, then nodded at them, allowing them to go and investigate whatever that sound was.  
  


"Well I'd like to hear more about your bravest missions from Midgard, but duty calls." Sif smirked, patting Clint on the shoulder before running along with her partners.

Clint's eyes followed her, his mouth gaped.

Natasha caught Thor's apologetic glance and gave him a nod.

"What the hell is going on?" Clint demanded, and she just shook her head.

"I don't know either." She answered, seeing that the party had somewhat stopped. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. I didn't know Asgard had earthquakes."  
  


000

The five of them came to an abrupt halt when they saw the sight of the bifrost crumbling and exploding in flames. Thor's eyes widened and his pulse quickened. "Loki."  
  
  
  


Loki managed to cast a quick spell to create a shell around them, protecting them from the falling ceiling & fire as they tried to make their way out. Heimdall was hurt, and the trickster had his one arm over his shoulder, the gatekeeper limping by his side.

Heimdall was going to pass out, with after a piece from the ceiling connected to his head hard, blooding rolling down from his helmet to his forehead. Loki felt him get heavier by the second, his consciousness threatening to come to an end. "Heimdall, stay with me. This shell won't hold us any longer. Don't sleep. Come on. We're nearing the opening. Almost there." He grunted when he tried to bring Heimdall upright, and they were so close to the exit. They could make it despite the crumbling ceiling, the pieces falling above the roof of Loki's shell.  
  
  
  


The Warriors Three, Sif and Thor we're increasing the speed of their horses.

Then in a distance, Thor could see his brother and Heimdall limping their way out, coming into sight. He was in relief, but felt dread again when the bridge below their feet began to crack.

"Loki!"  
  


" _Ha_. Rescue." Loki said sarcastically when he saw Thor and the others, smirking despite their current situation. "For a moment there I thought I was going to die in your arms, Heimdall." He shut up when he saw the bridge shattering a bit too late, and saw Thor yelling at him again in distress.

Loki rolled his eyes. The fool. He knew nothing of Loki's powers and how they could help him avoid death and typical situations like this. With a wave of his hand, the shell jolted into the air, carrying the two men inside, and dropped before the Warriors. His shell spell dissolving.

Thor dropped from his horse, coming to Heimdall's aid. He helped him up his horse, before scowling wildly at Loki. "What is the meaning of this, brother?! What have you done?!" Thor grabbed Loki and violently shook him, threatening to smash Loki's head with his hammer in his hand. "What have you done, Loki?!"

"The bifrost..." Sif gasped in shock, and the Warriors Three were speechless. "It's destroyed. Everything is ruined."

"Odin will  _murder_  you, Loki." Hogun growled. "Do you know what you've done?"

"We have to get out of here fast. The bridge is breaking apart." Fandral said, his voice soft from astonishment.  
  


000  
  


Natasha was scrutinizing into space hard, and Clint was pacing back & forth in front of her.

They were forced back to their room, she could tell that something was wrong but no one was talking.

Natasha was tapping her foot impatiently. Their drunkenness had worn off already, and the two were very alert. They had been sitting in their room for over two hours now, and they were supposed to go back to Earth tonight. But something was holding them, and Natasha wanted to know why.

"When are we going home?" Clint asked, stopping in front of her.

"I don't know." Her voice was hoarse, riding her hand through her red wavy hair.

"We're supposed to leave today."

"I know." She said neutrally.

Clint sighed, dropping on the bed. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. She joined him soon, and leaned against his shoulder. "What if, we're stuck here, Nat?"

She looked at him, and he looked back. "Don't say that."

"Oh yeah? Because it's the truth?"

She shook her head. "Look, we've already talked to King Odin. He's very open about us sharing our weaponry tech in exchange for his energy sources that can help improve our military weapons. That's done. Mission accomplished. We will go back home safely and report back to SHIELD.."

He shook his head skeptically. "We don't know about that.

They straightened up when their door knocked and stood up in unison, sharing wary glances before Clint opened the door.

"Follow me, please." It was a different guard this time.

000

Natasha and Clint were led to the King's throne, and they furrowed their eyebrows suspiciously when they saw Sif, Thor, the Warriors Three and a raven-haired man who stared back at them neutrally.

The two stopped and remembered to curtsy before the King.

"Agents." Odin bowed his head back and smiled. "Thank you for your lovely company tonight. You've brought out a side of me that I thought I had lost all these years."

The two smiled and nodded back, not saying anything to allow him to continue.

The King cleared his throat, throwing an angry glance at the raven-haired man before he continued. "Unfortunately..."

Natasha swallowed at that word.

"...the bifrost has been destroyed."

Clint frowned. "What is that?"

"Your only use of transport back to Midgard. My son had acted reckless, his wits thrown out the window and had somehow, blasted the bifrost and injured my gatekeeper."

Odin glared at the raven-haired man, and Natasha glanced at him with wide eyes.

So, their only way back home, was ruined by this one guy?

Natasha shook her head incredulously. "We have lives back home!"

Clint's mouth dropped open, in both shock and anger.

"I am sorry. I truly am. And so is Loki," Odin looked at this so-called Loki, who rolled his eyes.

Natasha clenched her fists.  _He rolled his eyes_.

"He will rebuild the bridge and the bifrost even if it takes all his strength and life. I promise you, he will pay for what he has done & you will go back home to your families." Odin finished.

Natasha dropped her jaw. She had no family to go back home to, same as Clint. But the thought of them being stranded here, for who knows how long, was enough to drive her  _mad_.

Natasha excused herself from the King, walking straight up to this Loki son of a bitch with her fists curled.

Loki derided her as she neared him.

All that he was in her eyes was a pompous brat that got away with everything just because he was a prince.

"Are you doing well, Lady Natasha?" Thor asked but she ignored him as she passed him, stopping right in front of Loki.

" _You_." She growled.

Loki eyed her up and down curiously. "And you are?"

She punched him, straight across his jaw. The blow tilting his head to one side.

Sif smirked, and Thor smiled delighted. While the Warriors Three laughed hard.

Loki turned his head back up and grinned at Natasha, stepping closer. She was radiating, shaking with anger. "I like this one." He sniggered.

 

 

000

 

 

There was no doubt that Clint was angry, but no more than Natasha was. It had been three hours since the news, and they were in their bedroom, doing absolutely nothing. They were both bored out of their mind, wanting nothing more than to go back home. 

A knock on their door slightly lifted their spirits, and Natasha immediately sat up from the bed.

Luckily for them, it was Thor. Who was willing to keep them company, leading them outside to the garden for fresh air. 

Clint was still grumpy and uncharacteristically quiet, as they walked around the beautiful green scenery and passed unfamiliar attractive flowers. He had on a blank face, when Thor was explaining the golden apple tree far ahead and how it gave you eternal life. Natasha was eager to listen, ignoring Clint. Although she wanted to go home so badly, she found this place so mystical & interesting. 

She wasn't surprised when Barton had gone missing from behind her when she turned to check on him. She rolled her eyes, and Thor offered to go look for him. But she shook her head.

"He's not a child, even if he acts like one. He'll be fine." She said and Thor sighed in relief.

"I truly am sorry about all of this. This was not the way I had planned for this to go." He said apologetically. "My brother will rebuild the bridge. That I can assure you."

She nodded. "I hope so. This place is nice & all but I miss my own bed."

"You will go back to Midgard."

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she began hearing a horse paddling their direction. She frowned when she saw Loki on a black horse, a frown on his own face upon seeing her. She rolled her eyes and ripped her gaze away from him.  _Bastard_.

 

"Loki." Thor angrily began. "What is the meaning of this? You should be constructing the bridge like Father said, not going horseback riding in the garden. These people want to go home."

 

Loki stared at Thor in amusement, pulling the reins of his horse to come to a halt. "What is the meaning of  _this_ , Thor? Are you wooing another low-life mortal again?" A smile curled his lips when he glanced at Natasha. "Please don't tell me my brother has gone through you too."

She was furiously staring at him. Not responding to his jibe with a remark of her own. She was too angry to be in her witty mind. His smug expression didn't waver from the Black Widow's glower.

"Get down from that horse and stop talking rubbish." Thor glared up at Loki.

"You two couldn't be more ridiculous, honestly." The dark prince continued, climbing off his horse. Thor walked up to him and grabbed him hard by the arm. "Will you  _ever_  stop touching me?" Loki blustered, making Thor's grip tighten as he dragged him away from Natasha.

"You will apologize to the lady." Thor hissed, making Loki terribly scoff.

"Apologize to this mortal?" Loki sneered. "I don't think so."

"You destroyed their only way back home, Loki!" 

"And that is my problem  _how_  exactly?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It is your problem because it's your fault that they have to stay here."

Loki growled. "Alright. I'll apologize. What is so hard anyway when I am an expert at pretending."

" _Just apologize_." Thor angrily hissed again.

"Fine!" Loki spat madly.

 

Thor dragged him back to Natasha, who was raising her eyebrows at them.

"My brother," Thor began, briefly glaring at Loki, "has something to tell you." 

Loki rolled his eyes. And when Thor saw that, he stamped on Loki's foot hard, making him groan. Natasha's eyebrow arched again, staring at Loki ridiculously. "What?" She asked, making him fume more.

" _Tell her already_." Thor shoved Loki to her hard, making the dark prince stumble and bump into Natasha. She gasped in surprise, losing her balance but he quickly caught her, his hand on her waist. She gripped onto his armor to help herself straighten, and when she did she noticed how close they were. 

"I, Loki, apologize for ruining your trip." He said softly, close to a whisper, his breath brushing on her lips.

Natasha caught the way his gaze dropped to her lips, but the moment didn't last when Thor pulled him back again at the back of his armor. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I hope you will forgive my little brother. He will make it up to you." Thor nodded.

Loki sneered. "I did not say that-" Thor's tightening grip on his shoulder made him shut up. Natasha coolly narrowed her eyes at the dark prince.

"Fine, asshole." She said blankly, turning away to leave.

 

The two watched her retreat, and Loki stood there annoyed. "I cannot believe you made me do that."

"Well believe it. And you  _will_  make it up to them, Loki." Thor warned. "I swear I will make you." He pointed his hammer at him, threatening him. Loki only narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever." He said. "I do what I want. I don't have to go by what you say." He said arrogantly. He thought of the redhead, she seemed to have a short-temper. A thing he found entertaining. "Her name is Natasha right?" 

Thor looked at him weird. "Yes..." He answered warily, searching Loki's face. "And just what are you up to now, Loki? What do you want with her?"

The dark prince's expression darkened slightly, a sharp grin spreading his lips. "She's feisty. For a tiny mortal." 

Thor's eyes narrowed. "Leave her out of your wickedness."

"I am going to have so much fun with her."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was slouching in his bed, reading a book in his hands. He knew he needed to start rebuilding the rainbow bridge and bifrost soon. But he'll deal with that later. He was in the middle of a good book. One that helped him get mischievous ideas for the meantime. He was bored, and wanted nothing more to do than to torment those visiting mortals. Especially that redhead who had a delicious temper. He'd love to provoke her, and maybe Sif later. He liked to anger the ladies around here after all.

Closing his book, with an devilish smile on his face, he got up and retreated from his bedroom, putting on his invisibility spell. He stalked the hallways, passing some guards that he sneakily hit in the head, making them whip around in utter shock and confusion as they stared at nothing. It was hard to suppress his laughs, but he did it any. The last thing he needed was to get caught and be in more trouble than he already was.

Then he saw Fandral storming his way, his head held high with his hand placed on his sword in it's holster. Loki watching him in annoyance. He walked up to him and flicked his ear hard, his invisibility unknown to anyone. Fandral stopped abruptly and looked around in bewilderment. Before he proceeded his retreat even faster.

Loki smirked, continuing to look for someone to torment. It couldn't be Thor, since he already knew about Loki's invisibility spell.

He stopped by one of the visitors' bedroom, sneaking quietly inside as he closed the door. The room was empty, but he could hear a shower running inside the bedroom's bathroom. He went forward to investigate, poking the door slightly open with his finger before he peered inside.

There he saw a sight he could never unsee.

He watched in shock as the running water fell on her red hair, showering down her naked body. Her hands were sliding hair back, before they wandered around her body. He could see the curve of her breast as she moved, the arch of her back as she let the water fall onto her. He swallowed, and found himself walking in. But he was invisible, she couldn't possibly see him. Which meant he could stay, and just watch.

Loki had never seen a naked woman for a long time, he'd never felt desires since he was a lovesick fool for Sif. But this, was beyond him.

Natasha stopped the shower, and turned slightly to grab a towel. She stepped out of the shower and Loki stepped back, watching as she wrapped the towel around her. She took another towel and wiped her hair with it, before she did the same with her wet skin.

Her clothes were hooked on the bathing tub, and she unwrapped her towel once she was dry to dress into them. 

Loki smirked, as she tried to reach her pants first. With a flicker of his wrist, using his magic, he sent her pants to the floor. Which made her pause. She sighed and took them, before she wore them. Loki did the same to her shirt now, dropping it down the floor. She frowned and he watched as she bent over to pick it up. She angrily put her shirt on, suspecting something unusual was going on.

Loki shifted his gaze to her boots, and made them vanish into the thin air. When she turned to look for them, she deeply frowned as she found them nowhere. She looked around in frustration, a scowl on her face. She was getting angry.

He suppressed a laugh from coming out and silently walked out the bathroom, before a snap from under his boot made the redhead freeze. Loki stopped and widened his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed her leather jacket slowly, before she threw it at his direction. And her eyes widened when she realized there was a barrier that stopped the jacket's speed. She realized that she  _hit_  something invisible.

"Show yourself!" She snapped, before Loki dropped the invisibility spell and appeared before her eyes, his arms raised. She gasped and stepped back, before a deadly glare was on her features.

"You pervert!" She seethed, stalking toward him but he staggered away from her. "How long have you been watching me?!"

He shrugged, turning his back slightly on her to leave. "Not long. Not like I haven't seen a naked woman before."

"You bastard." She balled her fists. "Wait till I tell Thor about this. He won't be happy to hear this."

Loki sharply turned to her. "You honestly think I  _care_  about what that buffoon thinks?"

"You'll care once your father finds out about this." She gritted her teeth, her eyes searching for gun holster that had her GLOCK inside.

"You don't know a thing about me and what I care about,  _mortal_." Loki spat menacingly, his glare on her darkening as he drew closer to her.

She scowled back hatefully, after her eyes had just laid on her GLOCK that was in the corner beside him. "Give me back my boots."

Loki smirked, his glare still unmoving. "And if I choose against that?"

"Then I will kill you." She said flatly.

He simply scoffed at her with his arrogant annoyance, before he turned to leave without giving her boots back. She quietly grabbed her GLOCK as he exited the bathroom before she shot bullets at his back, making him slightly stumble forward and stop. She knew that couldn't kill him, but was certain it hurt like hell.

Loki sharply turned to her, like a knife. She was still pointing her loaded gun at him, and the two of them were fuming.

"I will hurt you." Loki threatened with a wicked grin as the bullet holes on his back began to heal fast. The back of his suit armor was now ruined by her.

"Give me my boots back." She commanded in an authoritative voice. 

Loki did what he wanted, when he wanted and to whoever he wanted. So if he didn't feel like giving her boots back, then he simply won't do it.

His grin only widened. "I'll give them back when I feel like it."

Natasha growled, angry, and before she could shoot him anymore again, he vanished into thin air and disappeared from her sight. The bullets shot into the golden walls instead. "Bastard!"  
  
  
  
  
000

 

 

 

 

 

Natasha was aggravated to the point of exploding at Clint when he walked through their bedroom doors. She had been pacing back and forth barefoot, going mad. His eyes widened at her outburst and she didn't notice the gown hooked around his arm or the clothes he was wearing until she cooled herself down.

"Wait what are those?" She pointed with her finger. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

Clint was dressed in a bottoned up purple leather trench coat, maroon combat boots and tight black pants. And then when he gestured the gown & shoes in his arms to her, she frowned incredulously.

"We barely brought any extra clothes to this trip, so this is the kind of shit we're going to wear until we go back home." She hesitantly took the silky indigo gown from him and held it out to herself, seeing that it will fall over her feet. And then he gave her the shoes; fancy kitten heels that were a lighter shade than the dress. She stared at them and looked back at him with a sigh.

"Thanks." She said, and realized that he smelled of soap. "Where'd you shower by the way?"

"In Sif's bedroom. She allowed me." He grinned.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised at all. You two...-?"

"No, of course not, Nat." He frowned. "You told me yourself, it wouldn't work out."

"Right." She huffed as she dropped the things on the bed before she turned back to him. "I gotta change. So that means you have to leave now." She put her hands on her hips.

He wrinkled his nose. "Oh c'mon, what have I  _not_  seen?"

"Everything." She said smoothly, watching his face fall. "Now go." She shooed him away with her hands until he left.  
  


000  
  
  


When she was done dressing, she reluctantly walked up to the mirror. She held a gasp when she saw the sight of herself. She was different. She looked like a true Asgardian, despite her tangled, messy hair. She combed her fingers through the tangled locks and sighed, pulling the strands back behind her ears & shoulders.

"You can come in now!" She called out to Clint who was outside the door, before looking back at her reflection. Running her hands down the indigo silk of the gown.

Clint walked back in and froze when she turned to him, his eyes popping out. "Whoaa..." He said in awe. "You look hot."

She walked up to him. "What are we gonna do in the meantime?" She asked. "Because I can't stay much longer in this room waiting for that psychopath to fix our way home."

He shrugged. "Hang out with Sif & I."

She looked at him funny. "You two hang out?"

"Well, duh." He raised an eyebrow at her. "But you'd feel like a third wheel if you do. She totally digs me a lot."

She pursed her lips. "Great. I guess I'm stuck with Thor now. Hopefully I don't bump into his brother because I don't think I can hold myself from  _murdering_  him any longer."

He frowned. "What he do?"

"He stole my boots." She snapped. "And he snuck up on me while I was showering. The perv!"

Clint clenched his jaw. "Should I deal with him for you?"

She shook her head. "Are you mad? Guy's ten times the strength of you. These are gods amongst us, remember?"

He grunted. "But that doesn't mean I don't give him a piece of my mind."

"No one wants a piece of your anything, Clint. Especially gods."

"He ruined our mission and he snuck on you while you were naked!"

Natasha gave him a blank look. "I will deal with it on my own, Barton." She stated authoritatively.  

He sighed tiredly at her firm tone, knowing there was no room arguing with her when she used that voice on him. "Right. Sif & I are gonna spar together in the training room. See you later I guess." He was out the door.

She sighed, thinking of going to the library to keep herself occupied - if there was a library in here. She was going to deal with Loki  later.  
  
  


000  
  
  


Loki was in the library, searching for a spell book that maybe told ways of fixing or constructing a broken structure back into place.

He was not to rebuild the bridge physically, like a lowlife labourer. He was a prince, a  _magician_. There were other ways of dealing with this without too much work. He knew whatever the spell was going to be was going drain his energy from him, he had no doubt in that. He'd learned a long time ago that there were consequences when dealing with magic.

He was patiently flipping through pages, humming to himself. The small amount of anger caused by that redhead still lingered inside of him. He was thinking if he should bring her shoes back to her or not. She shot him with that weapon of hers, and he was starting to refuse to do so.

He carelessly tossed the thick book on the floor when he didn't find what he was looking for, and then he went on to the next book. His eyes were too glued in the book that he didn't notice someone entering inside the library room.

Whoever the person was was clearly surprised to see him there, as they stopped stock still by the door. Their body shaking slightly in what seemed like anger. In the corner of his eye, he could only make out a dark blue dressed woman with red hair. He assumed she was a noble here. But then when he lifted his eyes and looked at her, his heart stopped but a grin made it's way on his lips. "Natasha."

She was beautiful in his sight; she would be mistaken for a goddess if she dressed like that oftenly. Her long wavy red hair tucked behind her ears, and falling over her shoulders. The gown hugged her curves lovely, her figure similar to an hourglass. She was pleasing in th eyes for a Midgardian.

"Loki." She said his name back in the empty tone she used on him in the bedroom. She crossed her arms over her chest and slowly let herself inside. "I thought the library was empty. It's unfortunate to find you here."

"And where is your precious friend?" He smirked, closing his current book and twisted in his seat to look at her properly. "He must get bored of you to find entertainment in that monotonous Sif instead."

"You still haven't given me my boots back." She stated coldly.

He stood up slowly, in the grace of a prince. He strode toward her until he was close enough to shut the door behind her. She held her breath when he hovered over her, looking up at him firmly. Her eyes were so green, he realized. As green as his own.

He stepped back and saw the slight relief when she breathed again. She swallowed and regained her composure. He smiled to himself. This was good, he thought, he had an effect on her already. He was surely going to play with her.

"I don't need to give you anything." He said, moving back to the desk to open his book again and resumed reading. She walked up to him and lowered his book with a finger to get his attention. She was not scared of him.

He allowed her to interrupt him and smirked, wondering what she was going to do to get her stupid boots back. She took the book at once and put it back on the desk, her eyes still penetrating his. "I won't be leaving Asgard without my boots. So I'll wait." Her voice had turned soft but menacing, making him grunt in gall.

"What will you do when I don't give in your request, may I ask?" He asked in half amusement, as irritable as he was.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Is that a threat?" He asked, almost growling.

She smirked, shrugging. "I'll make you regret ever crossing me. I don't care whether you're a god or not."

Loki, threatened by a mortal? But he grew some respect for her. He wanted to laugh, but he was too angry.

He snarled and pushed her against the desk, grabbing both of her arms roughly in his hands. She let him, and her smirk was still in place. His face was mere inches from hers. He whispered dangerously, "Do not ever threaten me again."

"Or what, asshole?" She drawled sarcastically. "You hold nothing on me, princess."

"Excuse me?" Loki narrowed his eyes coolly.

"You heard me."

"Oh I did." He drew his face closer to hers. "You're making me very angry, dear."

"Get away from me!" She growled and tried to writhe her arms out of his grip but he only tightened it and his scowl deepened. She headbutted him, only hurting herself more but it caused him to slightly loosen his grip on her. She then kicked him at his groin and pushed him away from her. Jumping off the desk that he cornered her in. "Bastard!" 

He snarled and darkly glowered at her, recovered from the pain of his groin. He was walking closer to her and she stood her ground with a death stare of her own.

The door clicked open and Loki instantly ripped himself from her.

"Did I interrupt something?" Thor asked, watching them suspiciously. Loki had his back turned to them and was clawing his hand through his black hair.

Natasha shook her head and forced a believable smile at Thor.  "No, not at all. I have to go. I'll see you around, Loki." As if.

She stomped out of the library.


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed, and in the meantime Natasha had occupied herself either in the library or at the training room with Sif & Clint or with Thor alone. If she had walked passed Loki once or twice, she'd acted completely oblivious to his presence and carried on in disinterest. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of approaching him first. 

She hated him, so much. She was still fuming from their previous encounter. 

 

 

When she was working out in the training room, they gave her simple clothes to fight in. A light white shirt that reached over to her thighs and loose grey pants with boots. She also had a belt tied around her waist.

Natasha was having a fair, long spar with Sif and had almost won if she weren't distracted by Loki's obvious entrance in the room that turned heads, his arms folded behind his back as he walked in with a smug smile plastered on his face. Sif immediately groaned and offered Natasha a hand to help her back up on her feet after she had lunged her to the ground. They both shared a disliking to the dark prince.

"Is he even getting anywhere with the bridge?" Natasha asked quietly.

"You've just never been outside for quite a while. See for yourself. If you ask me, he is doing all he can to fix his mess. The bloody idiot." Sif sighed. "Don't hate him...-" She took back her words when Natasha gave her a pointed look. "Actually  _do_  hate him. He had taken away your chance to go back to Midgard but do know that he is not such a bad man. I've grown up with him."

Natasha frowned. "You did?" She turned fully to Sif in interest. "Tell me about him."

"All I can say without telling too much is that he's always been the same infuriating but charming, good-hearted lad. He just holds a lot of anger at this moment. It still kills him to have found out about his true parentage; that he is part of a race he was taught to hate. He's more guarded now. But reckless. He's always been but... he's just going through a lot." Sif explained with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong though. I do not stand with him. If anything he must pay for his crimes and for bringing danger upon your innocent Midgardians. I may not like him but he is like a sibling to me. A young,  _dumb_  sibling."

Natasha snorted at that.

"Talking about old me ay? Oh I must be flattered. Such decent vocabulary for my description there, Sif. Are you finally going to give in and admit your true feelings for me?" Loki had approached them and looked at Sif with that irritating, tantalizing expression of his. Making the raven-haired goddess seethe inwardly. She silently glared at Loki and left without saying another word, leaving him alone with Natasha.

Natasha had no interest in putting up with him, not with after what happened in the library a few days ago. She turned to walk away but he caught her arm lightly and stopped her. She tried not to flinch at his cool gentle touch and made sure no emotion displayed on her face for him to see.

"Natasha." He said her name so softly in his lace voice, making something in her stomach grow. She took her arm away from his careful grip to cross her arms. "I am sorry about what happened between us recently. I do realize how rudely I behaved and I could not sleep at night thinking of the way I have assaulted you."

She raised a sharp brow. "You couldn't sleep at night?" Did he honestly think she bought the nonsense coming out of his mouth? From what Natasha had observed, Loki was the kind of person whose pride would hurt too much if he confronted someone with an apology. He was up to something, she thought, just what was it?

Loki huffed out a chuckle and smiled at her. The smile was a mystery to her. She was good at reading people but she couldn't tell if that was an act or a genuine smile. "I truly mean it, Natasha. And actually, I've even considered giving you back your shoes. They're waiting to be in your hands again in your guest room. But please do wait. Because I want to take you somewhere."

He saw with the narrow of her eyes that she was suspicious of him. It looked like she was having a battle in her mind on whether she should go with him or not. She didn't trust him, but she was intrigued to find out just what he wanted from her. Him coming to apologize to her openly was so out of his character, but then again, she didn't spend one thousand years growing up with him to know what was in his mind. What if he was different from what she thought of him? Like what Sif had said.

Natasha drew in a breath and rolled her eyes. "Alright." He offered her his arm to escort her out but she refused to accept it as she walked passed him. He grinned at her toxic attitude and followed her out the door.  
  
  


000  
  


They were quiet as they walked side by side through the long hallways, the guards allowing them through a private exit of the castle to the outside. That was when she saw the recovering bridge. It was just halfway done and Natasha felt more than relieved. When he realized she'd stopped, his hand ghosted over her back making her jump. She looked at him and he gave her an apologetic smile. "Please." He said, offering his arm to her again.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest as she now walked ahead of him.

He sighed and dropped his arm, catching up with her.

Her breath caught up in her throat when they stopped underneath a tree of gold leaves and apples. He watched her shocked expression in delight. She was very impressed, but hid it the moment she looked back at him. Her face was blank again. "So is it true if I take a bite I can have eternal life?" She asked.

"Yes, very true. This fruit is called the apple of Idunn. Would you like one? But do not get it wrong, it will give you not one Asgardian quality. You'll stay in your weak form. You will still be inferior to us."

"You have some serious superiority issues." She said plainly. "And what good would eternal life do? Don't you ever grow bored?" She eyed him sharply.

"How will I when I have you to play with?" He rasped.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "No thank you." She looked up at the golden leaves & apples hanging above her. "It's beautiful though. The tree."

"Would you like to sit?" He asked as he magically made a blanket beneath their feet to appear. Natasha rolled her eyes and huffed, her arms still crossed over her chest stubbornly. He was sitting down, bending his long legs to rest his arms over his knees. It was the most casual she'd ever seen him. "I truly am sorry for what I'm about to say but you standing up is not a good view from where I'm sitting. Sit down, please."

"What view? What are you talking about?" She snapped.

He chuckled weakly. "So you do not mind the slightest when I get a slight peek at your-"

"Why are you doing this?" She interrupted him.

He shrugged. "Perhaps my guilt from our previous colourful scene has truly changed the way I want to be around you." He spoke softly, looking up at her from where he sat.

Rolling her eyes and groaning, she sat next to him and her eyes were immediately glued to the sundown before them. The bright light slowly moving down the beautiful horizon on Asgard as it left pulpy clouds of colours of pink and orange. "When we get back to the castle, this act is finished & forgotten. Understood?"

"Act?" He raised an amused brow.

"Yes." She said firmly.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Just go along with what I'm saying."

He frowned.

She looked at him with a small smile.

"Why of course." He grinned.

It was silent as they enjoyed the view before them.

He broken the silence when he laughed to himself, making her turn her head to him. "Maybe if we met in another universe we would not be at each other's throats." He spoke.

She drawled. "A universe where you don't have magic so you wouldn't do what you did in my bathroom." She said then turned her head back to the beautiful horizon.

"You think if that didn't take place we'd be fine with each other?"

"Well, I hated you before you opened your mouth, so," She shrugged, "no."

He sighed.

"I hear you're not a bad guy."

"What an insensitive rumour."

"So you like being the bad guy?"

"Absolutely. There has to be someone around here to put everyone in their places."

She stared at him with a frown. "You have the King for that."

He rolled his eyes. "Do not remind me of that old fart."

"And how about someone to put  _you_  in your place?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Myself, of course." He sneered.

She rolled her eyes. "No shit."

 

 

000

 

 

 

Loki helped Natasha up, her hand delicate in his. He pulled her to her feet, she gasped when he was toppling over her. She put her hand on his chest to keep some distance between them while she forced a smile. But he wasn't moving.

"Here." He gestured the golden apple to her, making her frown. He rolled his eyes when she glared at him. He took her hand from his chest into his and opened her palm to shove the Asgardian fruit into her hand.

"I won't eat it." She said.

"But you can keep it when you go back to your home. A reminder." He smirked softly.

"Of?"

"Me."  
  
  
  


They began quietly walking back to the castle and she cleared her throat to speak to break his silent brooding.

"Tell me," She began, "why are you such an ass?"

He turned to look down at her and grinned. "Because I choose to be."

She narrowed her eyes. "That is not a reason."

"Well it's the best reason I got. Take it or leave it." He said and looked away, his hand clasped with hers with their fingers intertwined together.

"It's clear you're trying to push everyone around you away." She commented.

He wrinkled his nose. "And what advantage would that give me? If I keep everyone in a distant, how will I be able to get what I want? You do know that saying right? Keep your... friends closer? Is it?"

"Keep your enemies closer." She corrected. "So you're telling me that you're always trying to use the people closest to you to get things your way?"

He looked at her with glistening green eyes. "Exactly."

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Of course. How typical of a sociopath."

He chuckled, but a chuckle similar to a huff. She found that he looked quite handsome when he did that. "You honestly think the worst of me."

She looked at him seriously. "Because that's the side you show me."

He got serious. "I am honest, Natasha. I don't want to make an enemy out of you."

She smirked. "Why? So you can use me to your advantage?" She was obviously joking, her green eyes sparkling in mischief. He was quite surprised by that, already so used to her being serious.

Loki licked his lips and couldn't help the smirk on his face. "Well I'll make sure I make an enjoyment out of it then." Was he really flirting back? "And you will not want me to stop for one second, Natasha." His voice got a little raspy, a bit caught up in the moment when she was looking at him the way she did. He was completely taken away by the playful glint in her eyes.

"Too bad I'll be leaving sooner. I see you're getting somewhere with the bridge." She smiled at him. "Thank you, Loki."

He narrowed his eyes. "For what?"

"Well, you did have a choice to take your own damn time just to torture my friend & I."

He snorted. "I did not do it for you."

"Of course you didn't. Because we don't like each other." She said coolly.

"I didn't say I detested you." He said softly. "But... yes, you do find a way to infuriate me."

"What, when you start something and I stand up for myself? You just have too much pride in yourself."

"Why wouldn't I?" He sneered.

She rolled her eyes. "See. There it is."

"There is what?" He snapped, ripping his hand from hers. He was beginning to get exasperated. She spoke like she knew him well. Like she hadn't known him for just one week but centuries.

"You're into yourself too much. Do you even care about anyone but yourself?" She crossed her arms over her chest as they paused their striding, not giving him a judgey look but a look that told him she would milk his twisted secrets out of him.

He clenched his fists. "How does a Midgard-born vixen such as yourself have the stomach to question a godling that way?" How dare she? She had the  _nerve_ to question who he cared for, to make him look like the narcissistic oaf Odin was. She had not a clue to who she was talking this garbage to.

"I thought we were just starting to get along, Loki." She walked closer to him and invaded his space. "We haven't reached the castle yet. We still have time." She rised on her tiptoes, making his growing anger waver.

And then she was slowly leaning up to him, as if going in for a kiss. All his wits had dissolved and her breath was ghosting over his mouth. She closed the gap and their lips locked.

Loki had always thought that kissing a human was like kissing a fish.

But then her lips were so soft and glued to his smoothly, the taste of her mouth hot and fresh. He deepened the kiss and his heart was jumping over the roof. The feel of her body pressed against his.

Was this part of the act? Was she pretending? Loki wanted to draw away & ask, but continued kissing her to prevent himself from humiliation. Once they go back into the castle, they were to never speak of this again. Whatever was going on between them here.

She gasped and he swallowed it as he dived into her mouth again. She moaned but slowly pulled back with her hand shoving at his chest lightly. When he stopped and pulled away, he saw something in her eyes. Something he had seen in his own when he'd done something terrible but amusing to someone.

"You're right, I don't know you that well. But the fact that I knew what your reaction was going to be when I kissed you, proves I've learned a lot about you." She smirked as she stepped back, watching him fume slowly. "I know a thing or two, Loki."

Loki shook with anger as he thought, he should light her on fire from where she stood. He was to feed her to the Jörmungandr if given the chance. She was nothing more than an immoral bint who was only worth in burning in the flames of Helheim. Instead of snarling something rude out, which was harder with that enraging little smug on her face, he snarled at her and continued walking on without her. So she thought he was attracted to her? Well damn her to the depths of Hel.

She stood there for a moment longer, enjoying her victory quitely. She smiled to herself and turned to walk behind him, knowing he was seething strongly.

She watched his broad back for a moment only to notice that his strides were starting to slow down, his body weakening. Then when she saw him drop to his knees, she ran to him. She stopped by his side and reached out to touch his shoulder. "Don't touch me." He snapped, clutching his middle tightly as he took deep breathes.

She frowned in genuine concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He growled and stood himself back up.

She crossed her arms and stared at him with a hard blank gaze. He looked at her and sneered. "Do you have any emotions whatsover?" He asked her with an irritated tone. "Did you enjoy playing with me like that?"

Her stern gaze was unmoving. "You do the same to others but when one does it to you, you go mad."

He gritted his teeth, his jaw clenching, and saved his retort. He walked away but she simply won't let him go, blocking his way.

"Tell me what's wrong with you."

"You can stop pretending like you care." He said.

"What is wrong, Loki?" She looked at him with a bit of worry. "Tell me. Is it the bridge? It's draining your energy isn't it. Your magic."

He blankly stared at her and suppressed his vexation down. "Congratulations. You just answered your own question." He said sarcastically, before he fully retreated back to the castle without any resistance from her.

She sighed and followed behind, keeping a fair distance from him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Loki angrily marched into the castle, his fists clenched. He headed to his chamber without sparing her a glance and shut his door closed. He was not a lovesick moron, will never be. He needed to calm his anger, because the intense emotion reminded him of how she tricked him,  _played_  him. He sharply inhaled and exhaled, before getting back to his business. He was to deal with her later, for now she had to be put aside.

He stepped back and began using his regained magic to travel through the realms, landing successfully on the freezing lands of Jotunheim after murmuring a transportation spell. The freezing air whistled around him and he welcomed it as his eyes fluttered close. There was a tint of blue on his skin from the familiar cold but he didn't allow his true form to take over just yet. Sticking to stay in his Aesir appearance.

His insides began to clench painfully and he clutched his middle as he fell to his knees, energy draining out of him, weakening him. He inhaled in the cold air around him and breathed hard, trying to regain a bit of strength back. He didn't know how long it would last him to continue to use large amounts of magic.

He slowly rose back up his feet, straightening to stand with pride. Even if he was weak, he refused to  _appear_  weak.

With a shiver, and not from the cold, he sensed someone watching him with crimson eyes from the rocky the cave. He squinted his eyes and moved to get a closer look. He felt for his blades behind his armor in case he had to attack, looking at the Jotun hiding in the mouth of the cave.

Loki didn't speak, just stood there. Silently waiting for the creature to step out. He didn't move, standing there stock still. He looked up briefly when snow began dropping to the surface. The winds howling and viciously blew against him. He tried to calm his heavy breathes, uncomfortable in this realm as he was. When the Frost Giant decided to slowly step out with reluctance, Loki grabbed his dagger out.

The Jotun spoke, voice rough and husky. "Loki. Son of Laufey." He had no weapon on him, but he was strong enough to bring down the God of Mischief unarmed.

Loki sneered up at the Frost Giant, but took a tentative step forward. "You're the one to assist me to my birth mother, are you not?"

The Frost Giant grunted in response.

Loki narrowed his eyes, but didn't put his dagger away. "Good. I was hoping to meet you soon. Never thought you'd come though. Why did you come? You are to hate me. I murdered your leader."

"I may have been treated as an equal, also serving under the name of Laufey, but I had grown to despise what he truly was."

"What you are as well. All you Jotuns are the same." Loki said blankly.

"As are you." The Frost Giant said with a smirk. Loki gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything back. The Frost Giant continued. "I knew your mother. I loved her."

Loki tilted his head in interest. "Now this all makes sense." He said.

"She was treated horribly in the hands of Laufey. He had no mercy on her. He had beaten her, killed her family, and even raped her."

Loki's breath hitched.

"That's how you came about."

The trickster swallowed. "He was a monster."

"The worst."

Loki looked down at his hand, the faintest blue on his skin. "He's still a part of me. No matter how much I want to run away from this... _form_ , it always catches up to me." He then looked up at the Frost Giant, who stood there with a blank face.

"You haven't accepted what you are. You will never let go of that hate if you do not accept."

Loki swallowed and inhaled, before he spoke again. "But I'm also part Aesir. Is my mother a true Jotun?"

"No."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. What did Laufey really expect? Breeding with a  _mixed breed_ was not going to give back positive results. A buffoon would know that." Loki spat, putting away his dagger with an angry movement. He then glared at the Jotun. "Lead the way." He gestured with his arm.

000

They had arrived at a stone house in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by never ending snow. The structure had no windows nor even a  _door_ , dull as it was, and Loki was starting to doubt that any living being was in there. He realized they had stopped walking and the Frost Giant spoke to disrupt his uncertainty thinking.

"She's been on her own ever since Laufey kicked her out after she gave birth to you. He went mad because of your resemblance to an Asgardian. He was to kill you, but she begged for your life. He refused to hear her pleadings but she took you and ran away with you. Only to be caught in the dangers of the battle of the Asgardians. She was injured and left you. You were only a babe. Small and innocent."

Loki was quiet, staring ahead as he listened intently. He ignored the way his heart clenched. What kind of monster intends to kill their own child? That was truly bizzare, disgusting and plain heartless. Loki was angry, angry at the world. Angry at both his adoptive and biological father. He suppressed his anger with a deep sigh. "Let's move." He said with an empty voice, and they began to close the distance to the house.

They stopped by the entrance, the open doorway that led inside. Loki was the first to step forward, sticking his head into the house before he fully entered inside. There was a stone bed on the left and uneaten carcasses on the floor. Loki wrinkled his nose and grimaced. The Frost Giant followed him inside and stood beside him. He was incredibly large & tall next to Loki, making the dark prince appear small and weaker.

" _What_..." A soft voice from a dark corner began to hiss dangerously, like a snake. "is this?"

"Belthma." The Frost Giant gasped.

Loki squinted his eyes at the dark corner and moved closer, his hand on his dagger. He saw the silhouette rise up and he swallowed aubidly. The size of the silhouette was that of an Aesir, and not a Frost Giant. His heart beat started quickening.

"You bring me food, Gringou?" The silhouette spoke.

"Excuse me. I truly am sorry for correcting you. But I am not a snack. Unless you're into cannibalism; eating your own race and all." Loki said sarcastically.

The Frost Giant, or Gringou was his name, decided to step out of the little house and give them privacy.

The female Jotun stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself with a growl. Loki stepped back and swallowed, eyeing her carefully. Her skin was dark blue with Jotun patterns, her long hair black and slicked back. Her red eyes gave him a chill that he swallowed away. She was not the size of a Jotun, that was obvious. In fact, Loki was a head taller than her.

She looked at him longer until her features softened, then her skin changed. The blue slipping away slowly until she looked like a true Aesir. And her eyes; were too green to miss. Loki held his breath and stepped back.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

Loki swallowed again around the lump in his throat, his hand on his dagger dropping. "I'm Loki. Your son." He answered softly.

She inhaled sharply. "You killed Laufey." She said unblinking. Her face turned blank.

He stepped forward, closer, scrutinizing her. The more he did, the more he saw the features he had inherited. Her forest eyes, her thin lips, her pale skin.

"That, I did." He replied. He looked down. "I needed to meet you."

"Why?" She lifted her sharp chin up. "So that we make up for the years of mother and son?" She spoke coldly, making him hold his breath.

He looked at her with a frown. "No. Of course not. Odin would not allow it-"

She scoffed cruelly. "And I'm sure he would not allow you here anyway."

His frown deepened. "But I came."

"And you shouldn't have." She snapped.

He was clearly hurt, she could see it on his face. "Why?" He asked, it came out desperate but he didn't care.

"Because I am no one." She glared. "You may have came out from my womb but I am not your mother. The sight of you disgusts me."

Loki's breath hitched and he stepped back. He blinked away the tears that wanted to release and looked at her with a pained heart.

"You are the living reminder of what I've been through every day of my life in Laufey's chambers. You are the poisonous fruit of the hate between your dead father and I. You sicken me, Laufeyson _!_ The sight of you sickens me!"

"Do not call me that." He said softly.

"You prefer Odinson then?" She sneered. "The son of Odin?" She laughed. "It makes no difference. Both men are ruthless vipers. They kill for power, they'll do anything for power."

Loki began to glare at her, hard and full of hate. He drew his dagger out angrily. She looked down at it blankly before scowling at him. "I prefer just Loki."

"You are pathetic." She spat. "And I hate you."

He moved too fast for her dodge him and drove the dagger into her gut. She screamed and covered her hand around the knife, looking down at it shakily.

Gringou had walked in and saw what Loki had done.

The dark prince withdrew the blade from her and wiped the blood off on her own clothing. A smirk resting upon his lips.

" _No_!!!" Gringou yelled.

" _I wish I killed you myself._ " She whispered sharply at Loki before she slowly dropped to the floor. Loki watched her take her last breath as he holstered his dagger back into place. She died in her Jotun form and her skin paled.

Loki stepped aside when Gringou ran to her and dropped on his knees to cradle her into his arms.

"When you spoke to me of her, I had thought this encounter would be rather pleasant." Loki commented dryly.

Gringou snarled when he rised back to his feet and ran to tackle Loki down to the ground. He strangled the god, his heavy weight suffocating him more. Loki clawed at his rough hands as his airway closed with a crushing sound. He choked and reached for his dagger, Gringou's grip around his neck tightening.

Loki stabbed him on his side, earning him a grunt of pain and the grip loosened around his neck. He stabbed the Frost Giant again as he flipped them over and did it repeatedly until he was sure he was dead.

He climbed back to his feet, a look of disgust on his face. He wiped the splattered blood on his face and made a face. He realized that his skin had turned blue and cursed at the dead Frost Giant.

This was not the conventional way of meeting your lost parent. His encounter with Laufey was when he'd manipulated him leading him to his death, and his encounter with his mother was now stabbing her with his favourite dagger.

No, they deserved this. He was not the bad guy. He did what he had to do.

000

Loki travelled back into his Asgardian room and stumbled to the ground. He felt intense pain in his body and squeezed his eyes closed to wait for it to go away. But it wasn't. It was worsening, and he felt weaker.

He forced himself to his feet and stumbled to his door, weakly flying it open. The moment he did, he was surprised to see Natasha there and her face changed to that of shock & worry.

"Loki." She gasped.

Loki groaned, not wanting to see her. But she invited herself in much to his irritation and helped him sit down on his bed. She looked at him in shock. And then he remembered with a prick in his heart how he looked like before her eyes.

"Your skin..." She whispered.

He buried his face in his hands, wishing he'd disappeared from her sight. He hated his true form, he didn't want her to think he was a monster. But then she was kneeling in front of him and gently took his blue hands away from his face. He got very confused but let her touch him. She lifted his chin with her finger and looked at his face. Into his crimson eyes. She swallowed, before speaking in her impassive way. "There's blood on you."

He looked at her in confusion. That was not what he expected her to say. "How are you not screaming right now?"

She gave him a small smile. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Natasha." The way he said her name, like it was the most natural thing. Like he had said it for years.

"Thor told me."

He groaned and scowled. "Of course he did."

She slowly reached her hand up to trace the patterns on his face but he caught her wrist before she could. He glared. "What are you doing here, Natasha? Why are you here?"

"I came to apologize." She sighed, taking her hand back before she stood up.

"For what?"

"For messing with you. It was wrong. I don't think any person deserves their feelings to be played with."

He was not buying the apology. But he was far too mad & unhappy from what happened in Jotunheim to figure out what her game was. But he had to at least try, to dwell on it later. "Make it up to me."

She gave him a meaningful smirk. "I knew you'd say that."

"Because you know me so well." His sarcasm came out too naturally.

"I know just the thing to do."

 

 

000

 

 

 

She said she'd give him some time to fix himself, probably referring to his Jotun appearance and he glared at her for that, before she told him to meet her at the training room and left. He frowned deeply, wondering what she was up to but his brain was refusing to cooperate.

He was still thinking of his trip to Jotunheim too much. He remembered that Gringou, the dead Frost Giant he had killed, had mentioned his mother's name. Belthma, was it? His heart slowly clenched thinking of what she spat in his face, her words like venom.  _The sight of you disgusts me. You sicken me, Laufeyson!_ Loki snorted. What was he truly expecting anyway? For her to open her arms to him for a sweet hug that would fulfill him with joy, the reunion of mother and son? Please. He couldn't be more clichè and sentimental. He was a fool. He thought he'd learned better.

He looked down at his hands and the blue was fading away. He stood up, stripping his blood splattered suit off and prepared a shower.

After his shower, he had already went back to his Aesir form.

He dressed into a loose white vest and black leather pants with his boots. He was hesitant on going to the training room to meet with Natasha, but did it anyway. He found her stretching her limps on the mat, saw how flexible her muscles were. She turned when she sensed his presence and straightened. She smirked. "You came."

He walked in reluctantly and her eyes wandered down his middle where his vest did little to hide his figure. He was not as buffy as Thor, but his body was perfect and fitting of a prince.

"And you cleaned up nicely." She commented dryly when he stopped on the mat.

"Well yes. I did take my time." He said back, scrutinizing her. "But do tell me, what is this exactly?"

"My way of making it up to you. I get that you're still angry at me, so you're given the opportunity to take it out on me." She said with a shrug. "Let's spar. Thor told me you're good."

Loki frowned. "I do not think that is a good idea."

She narrowed her eyes. "When I told you to meet me here what did you think it was going to be?"

"My mind is not in the right place this day it seems."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it." A pause. "So you really think this will make me feel better?"

"Yes."

"Fine." He said.

Her smile broadened at that and she stepped back. "Good."

"But do mind, Natasha, I will not hold back nor will I go easy on you."

"That's what I wanna hear."

They both took their fighting stance, and began circling each other slowly.

"I might crush you."

"I won't let you." She said back smugly, before she attacked first. Her fist stroke out to punch his jaw but he blocked it for his own punch that she dodged. She was quick, using his arm to flip him to the ground, which took all her strength with his god-like weight. But he took his arm back with a quick move and had his hand around her neck, her feet slowly dangling up in the air. She clawed at his hand as she tried to gasp for some air but thought quick to use her legs, bringing them up to wrap around his arm. She kicked at his face twice, hard enough for his arm to loosen and she brought them both to the ground. She moved fast to wrap her legs around his neck and had his arms pinned below, but that didn't last long. His arms freed and separated her legs from around his neck with little effort. She cursed at his strength but was determined to beat him.

They stood up again and he was grinning wickedly at her.

"Enjoying yourself?" She quipped and knew that her face had turned red, while he looked like he wasn't just sparring with the  _Black Widow_. His black hair even fine while her new braid she made before he came in was already a mess.

"I just wonder how much you use those thighs of yours." He said in his silky voice. She could tell he was definitely enjoying this, now that he was flirting.

She smirked. "You don't have a problem with that now do you?" They were circling each other again.

"Never said I wasn't enjoying it." He bit back, before she unexpectedly attacked with a double kick to his ribs. He stumbled back, not too much, and she ducked from a side hit. The same arm came to side hit her again and she blocked it before she twirled a fast kick that made him fly back. She took advantage of his recovering seconds to run up at him with a knee kick. He stumbled back with a grunt and was momentarily confused when her body snaked around him in a move similar to a snake but fast before she twisted him to the ground.

What the hel was that move?

She stepped back with a smug expression and waited for him. "Get up. We're not done."

"What are you, woman?" He sneered, getting back up to his feet.

Her smirk widened. "A badass." Then she moved to attack, which Loki dodged and blocked a few punches. She kicked his knee and he punched her across her jaw. She swiftly climbed on his knee with one feet and used the balanced to climb onto his shoulders. Before she could do whatever she attempted, he threw her off and she fell on her back hard. She kicked at his feet when he tried to attack again and he fell on his back. She crawled on him and straddled him, pinning his legs and she wrapped her hand on his neck. "I win."

He flipped them over so fast she got a bit lost and now he was on top. "No.  _I_ win."

She gave him a smirk, before she kneed him hard in his crotch and escaped from under him as he grunted in pain. She stood up and put her hands on her hips looking down at him. "I think we're done now." She said, her pants growing. She was sweating too.

He stood up with a groan, and quietly cursed. He looked at her and grinned, less wicked and a bit genuine. She couldn't help but smile back. Somehow, he felt a lot better than before.

"Are you alright?"

"I am." He nodded. "Thank you."

She grinned, mostly to herself. "You're welcome." Now she didn't feel so guilty anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

"Natasha?" Loki caught up to walk beside her when she headed out of the training room.

"Yes?"

"You have a family home do you not?" He asked.

She frowned at his question. "Um...no. Not quite." She looked up at him.

He looked at her in interest which made her narrow her eyes. "Well then." He averted his gaze ahead as they walked. "You wouldn't mind if I took a bit of time off with the bridge?"

"Loki-" She began but was interrupted.

"I'd like us to start again, Natasha. Let's forget all the insults and threats we've thrown at each other. I believe we could be friends if we tried." He said with a soft tone in his likeable silky voice.

She held her breath and crossed her arms. She didn't like this. Not one bit. "We don't have to be friends. You know that. Soon I'll be gone and we'll never cross paths again." Something told her he was trying to get her back for manipulating him. That kiss had effected him some way and even though she offered him a chance to cool his anger off by letting him fight her in that training room, it wasn't enough that they were even.

But then he was looking at her so genuine, Natasha had to play along.

"You are right. But nevertheless I wouldn't want you leaving Asgard with a bitter taste. Especially leave with you hating me."

Her red brows furrowed. "I don't hate you."

He snorted. "Well that's unfeasible." He mocked.

She turned to stop in front of him, their exit through the corridor coming to a pause. "If I hated you, I wouldn't have kissed you."

And that was when he blinked rapidly. Again - taken away by this mortal woman. "It was rather cruel though don't you think?"

She swallowed hard, looking at him uneasily. "It was." Her voice quivered slightly. "But I, I did want to do it."

Loki stared at her intensely, before he scoffed arrogantly. "Please. Do not think you can fool me. Again, you thinking so lowly of me. Do you not understand that I am the first & last Trickster. The God of Lies? If there's any being that can fool another it is me."

"For someone who's an expert at playing people you actually allowed yourself to be fooled by an inferior creature."

"You are insulting yourself."

"Better than believing what I'm not."

That was it. No woman, not even the goddess Sigyn, had infuriated him the way this redheaded woman had. She knew where to poke, and she poked hard. No one had challenged him the way she did.

"You think you see through me?" Loki hissed.

"We've went through this, I don't want to go down that road. We were just doing good, Loki." He didn't know if she was mocking him because her face was void of any displays of emotion. But he knew by the way her green eyes glistened.

"But that would mean you'd have to kiss me again."

"And we'd have to fight again, and that there was already tiring. So no." She answered casually. "But about the friend thing...I'm willing to give it a try, Loki. I mean, first we have to stop insulting each other-"

"Meaning you will stop claiming to know me as you do not." He snapped.

"Alright. And you stop acting arrogant, cocky and extremely rude. Perhaps that's the solution."

"Fine."

She grinned. "Sounds good."

000

 

It was another day in Asgard, the halls filled with hushed constant chatter. People rushed through the corridors dressed neatly in their usual attires. 

Natasha rubbed her eyes watching the Asgardians walk past her guest room with sniggers and bright grins on their faces. She stifled a yourn and closed the door in disinterest, but Clint was very curious. Not seeming as if he'd just woken up a second ago.

"Nat, don't go back to sleep." He said gruffly, pulling her waist to lead her away from the bed. She leaned against him tiredly and rubbed her eyes again.

"Get off me. I'm tired." She moaned.

"First off, you're the one on me. And second, go take a shower. There's a new gown waiting in the wardrobe for you."

She scrunched her face. "What is it with these gowns? Can't these Asgardians take it down a notch? Don't you think they're a little extra to you?" She mumbled.

He snorted leading her to the Asgardian majestic showering room before closing the door when she began removing her new nightgown tiredly. The bedroom door knocked just in time and he rushed to open it.

"The Lady Sif calls for you." The guard said.

Clint grinned. "Yeah yeah. Tell her I'll be there in five."

The guard's face twisted in confusion. "Five what, sir?"

"Minutes."

The guard straightened and gave him a bow, before retreating.

 

Today it was Asgardian Olympics day, Natasha learned. She followed Clint who was meeting with Sif, she was one of the olympians along with the Warriors Three, Loki and other competitors. The dress Natasha wore today was violet with a long u-neckline, tight around her chest & waist before it draped loosely over knees to feet. 

Natasha groaned trying to pull the dress up, wanting to tug her cleavage away. She was big-breasted. It was always an annoyance to have her boobs bounce in missions. She was very certain the displays of cleavage were inappropriate in Asgardian culture, and this dress sure as hell didn't intend to heighten her breasts but it damn well did.

"You're fidgeting." Clint stated, as they were led outside to a small stadium where they got front row seats.

"Fuck yes. VIP seats, bitches." Clint smirked as he sat down and crossed his legs on his ankles after plopping his feet on the rail in front.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Sif? Your girlfriend?" Natasha asked giving him a smug glance. 

"Tasha, she's not my girlfriend...not yet. Oh look, but there she is." His face instantly glowed at the sight of her and he dropped his feet from the rail to seem proper when she looked at him.

 

The Asgardian competitors were called through some instrument similar to a speaker by the host of the Olympics standing on a balcony.

"This reminds me of a Harry Potter & Game of Thrones crossover." Clint commented.

The pop culture reference made her miss home even more.

 

"The beautiful & courageous Lady Sif!" The raven-haired female warrior smirked as she stepped forward when they called her name, the stadium cheering & applauding for her. 

"My girl." Clint smiled.

"Our beloved heroic Warriors Three!" They aligned themselves next to Sif. "Volstagg! Hogun! And the charming and handsome Fandral!" 

"But, last and certainly not least, the amazing, great and cunning Loki!!"

 

Natasha didn't see Loki come forward when Thor sat next to her and greeted her with an elbow nudge. She greeted him back with a smirk.

"Why aren't you part of the games?" She asked.

Thor gave her a lopsided grin that would make a lady's panties drop. "Because they all know I'd win."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling at his charming petty arrogance. 

She turned her head back to the Olympics only for her eyes to meet Loki's. She straightened in her seat when she saw a smile on his face from the distance. 

He looked happy to see her there, his kind gaze piercing at her, and only her, making her heart flutter deeply.

She blushed and smiled back, the warmth in her chest growing when he turned his head downward with the smile still plastered on his face. 

He was handsome. 

If only she stopped being too stubborn to admit it. 

Volstagg was behind talking to Hogun before moving to stand back to his place next to Loki. And that was when the horn was blown and the games began.

 

Natasha didn't know what was going on. All there was that she saw were horses, swords, bows & arrows. "What?" She snapped to herself once when something outrageous happened. 

She was irritated to have Clint next to her cheer and howl in excitement because clearly he knew what was going on.

And then, something unexpected happened.

Loki won.

 

Which obviously took almost everyone by surprise, except Natasha who looked like a bored teenager, because they were so sure Sif was going to get that red flag. 

Natasha saw where the King & Queen sat, higher up the stadium, and it seemed that the Queen was the only one gushing to the closest nobles. 

The King hesitantly applauded to his adopted son while the whole stadium clapped their hands in great respect of the strategic dark prince who was all wits. 

 

Natasha sighed and clapped too, looking back at Loki who snapped his gaze at her with warm eyes. 

We're friends now. 

 

The crowds immediately filled the field and Loki was hoisted up as champion. Natasha went on and followed out of the stadium, watching Loki pound his fist in the air in victory. 

She strode across the field to him and he was dropped back to his feet. She smiled up at him when he closed the space between them and before she could speak, he scooped her up for a hug, surprising her. 

She allowed him to tighten his godly arms around her waist as he spun them around. She couldn't believe herself when she released a squeak & those giggles, sounding like a damn teenager. 

He put her back down and she glared up at him. "I don't like to be man-handled you know."

He was still smiling. And her glare wasn't even serious. "Natasha. Will you be so kind as to celebrate my victory with me tonight?"

She looked up at him with surprise. "Uhh..." Her mouth gaped.

"Please. As a friend." His head lowered and she could taste his breath. She gulped. "We are friends, aren't we?" She looked at his lips unintentionally, but for far too long as she tried to weigh in her options. She looked at his whole face and found him very handsome, annoyingly so. 

Obviously, this was the cursed moment that Natasha realized that an attraction was growing. She swallowed and didn't want to sink into these growing romantic feelings.

 

"Yes." She blurted out. "We are friends. So," She smiled hesitantly. "I will celebrate your victory with you, Loki."


	7. Chapter 7

There were having some sort of small ball as celebration in the castle hall. The large dining table filled with various food and wine as a few people surrounded it to pick their favourite. The hall was filled with constant loud chatter as everybody stood around in their small groups probably exchanging some gossip.

The Asgardian ladies were a bunch of snobs to Natasha. Petty, gossiping snobs who wouldn't quit giving her dirty looks. 

The Black Widow ignored it at first, but she felt like needles were pricking her skin as she stood alone on the floor, people walking around her like she was in their way. She had no idea where Clint was, he was probably with Sif. Thor was too busy with the Warriors Three. And Loki? She was still confused. Had he meant that he wanted to spend time with her on the field earlier? If so, where was he now?

She adorned a long green gown that hugged every little curve of hers, her long hair hanging over her shoulders. It wasn't much for people to stare at her like that. There were better dressed ladies there as well. So why was Natasha being the center of attention?

She started walking as she looked around, mainly to avoid the glares directed to her from some of the females there. And then, all of a sudden, a woman bumped into her and spilled wine all over Natasha's gown, the material beginning to damp as a stain formed instantly, spreading around her chest region. Natasha didn't even bother gasping and instead looked back at the fake-surprised Asgardian woman with a blank stare. Clearly this wasn't some accident. 

"I'm so sorry!" The tall woman covered her mouth with her hand in surprise.

Natasha rose an eyebrow. 

"I am responsible for ruining  _such_  a lovely dress." The woman's voice was rather far too sweet for Natasha's taste, it came off completely fake. But Natasha wasn't going to run away sobbing like some poor girl. She realized the other women were seeking that kind of reaction. But if anything Natasha looked bored, just to backfire their little plan. She wasn't going to give them a reaction.

"Then I guess you'll have to explain to the Lady Sif about that." Natasha replied back with disinterest, and the woman's face paled.  _Someone is afraid of the Goddess of War here_ , Natasha smirked. But then the woman scowled. And before she could pin Natasha down with words, Natasha felt an arm snake around her waist smoothly before she was pulled into Loki's side. She refrained herself from gasping, swallowing her beating heart.

"Loki." She exhaled. "Where the hell were you?" 

"You two match, you're practically one of the same." The woman's scowl remained.

Loki smirked slyly at the woman and Natasha frowned. "Amora. Ran out of weaklings to bully? Can't find your own size I see."

Natasha's face grimaced, offended. Did he just indirectly call her small? But she didn't say a word, watching the exchange between the two.

"Don't you dare insult me. You still owe me remember?" The woman's voice turned seductive, and Natasha realized just how gorgeous her appearance was. 

"Darling, I have given you everything you desired and yet here you are still unsatisfied. Does someone miss me here?" Loki was smug.

Amora smirked. "I came here for a reason now, didn't I?" She arched a seductive eyebrow and stepped closer.

"To spill wine all over my match." Loki said.

Natasha frowned. "Match--?"

"Yes. Match. Who do you think told Sif to hand you this stunning gown to wear tonight? And that just so happens to be my favourite colour?" Loki smirked when she glowered at him.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Natasha muttered irritably.

Loki winced looking at the gown. "Now it's all ruined. Thanks to the hellcat here before us." He gave Amora a dark glance, his face having changed to it's cold menacing state. "Leave us." He growled softly, a warning.

Amora frowned lightly, wanting to speak but shut her mouth when his glare only darkened, then she retreated fast before he could snap.

"Loki." Natasha raised an eyebrow turning to him. "What--"

He pulled her by the hand before she could even ask and they weaved their way through the crowds, heads turning to them as the green matching couple exited the hall. 

Loki's strides were too big for Natasha to catch up, so being pulled by him was no where near comfortable as she lifted the skirt of her gown to keep it from dragging.

"Wait, Loki. Slow down." She said with frustration, but he was ignoring her as they walked through the dark passageway to his bedroom chamber.

They stopped at his closed doors and Natasha couldn't help but look sideways if anybody had followed them there, before she was pulled into his room. He shut the doors closed again & she walked further in.

She began to feel the material of her gown stick uncomfortably to her skin. She wrinkled her nose and sighed as she dropped to sit on the edge of his huge bed. 

"I am sorry. There is no way evading the wrath & jealousy of that thirsty wench." Loki's anger was starting to simmer the more he realized that Amora was intending to humiliate Natasha. 

"It's fine." Natasha sighed and looked at him with a small smile. "I handled it perfectly."

"That was just a quarter of what she has planned for you." Loki glared. "That wanton clearly isn't over me. Very flattering of course, but at this point I couldn't be more exasperated. And she  _dares_  cross you. She will pay. She forgets who I am." He was beginning to pace back and forth. "You have my word, Natasha. She will not pick a single strand from your hair, I swear."

Natasha stood up and approached him slowly, cupping his cheeks with her hands gently as she stopped him. "No one is paying for anything. Forget about her. Didn't you say you wanted me to join your victory?" She smiled. Her voice was oddly sweet.

He sighed.

"Never took you for the sports type. Thought you'd be into chess and reading books by a fireplace."

He chuckled. "Your perspective of me is not completely incorrect."

Then it was silent between them.

She realized that his face was drawing closer to hers, their foreheads almost touching. She let her hands slip off his cheeks and stepped back.

His face softened, and he looked away from her. "My mood has turned rather sour."

"Okay." She shrugged and sat back on the bed, patting the other side so that he joined her. "We'll stay here then. Come. Sit."

His eyes narrowed. "A prince doesn't get ordered around-" She pulled him by his wrist and pulled him to sit down beside her.

"You talk too much." She rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on the corners of her pouty lips.

Loki took a breath in staring down at her lips, before dragging his eyes to her whole face and looked away. She made a funny face, tilting her head to one side. Then she poked his armor. "Are the golden parts made from gold?"

"Of course they are." He looked at her again and cleared his throat. 

She raised her eyebrows. "Cool."

He frowned. "Are you cold?"

She giggled. "No. I meant that's awesome." She shook her head, but his face just turned more confused and she found herself laughing.

A smirk formed on his lips in amusement. "You are an odd bint."

She elbowed his side, making his frown deepen at her casualness. "So. What happened with you & that Amora chic? Hm? Was it just sex?"

He looked at her strangely, before a familiar wicked grin took it's place on his features again. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It means no strings attached."

"But clearly she has it hard for you, doesn't she?" Natasha looked down at her soaked gown again. "I mean look at what she just did to get to you. And can't you fix my gown? It's starting to get sticky you know. It's irritating, and awfully itchy now." She pouted her lips.

He smiled. "Of course." With a wave of his hand, the stain & wetness dissipated. She flattened her hand on the region, very impressed. "I warned her not to get attached the moment whatever it was that we did began. It's not my problem she let lust take over her."

"That's not lust there, Loki. Any idiot can see it. Lust doesn't have a hold on you like that." She said carefully.

"Then what do you call it?" 

Natasha shrugged instead, not wanting to mention  _that_  word. "You know."

He turned to her and shook his head. "No." He said. "Apparently I don't, Natasha."

She glared at him. "I think you do."

Loki turned his head away from her. "Impossible."

Natasha smirked. "Yeah. It is what it is. I mean look, you're a fairly handsome man. Who could resist?"

"God."

"What?"

"I'm a god. Not a man." He mischeviously grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay.  _God_... But haven't you had,  _feelings_ _,_ for anyone before?" She asked the question softly.

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "I do not have the mindset of a toddler, Natasha." He spoke. "The word  _love_  is only but a word. Just the word in relation with Amora nauseates me. And yes. The answer to your question is yes, I have loved another before." He sighed and looked down at his reflection on the shiny polished golden floor beneath them.

She blinked hard. She was not expecting  _that_. "What is her name?" Her voice was quiet, the edges coming off raspy.

"Sigyn. She was a beauty to behold."

 _Was? As in past tense?_  Natasha was suprised, really. "I'm sorry." She said awkwardly.

"She was my wife." He continued. "She was my opposite, actually." His eyes narrowed as he looked into space. "She was my moral compass. I couldn't stand her at first because she was a saint. She was perfection. From her natural kind beauty, to all her right-doings. She was not flawed. That was the one thing that frustrated me the most about her. But she had spirit that one." He chuckled to himself and Natasha let a smile curl on her lips. "She was a brat at times... and then I lost her one day." His voice was quiet.

"You miss her don't you?"

"There is not a single day that passes that she does not enter my thoughts." He smiled to himself.

Natasha felt empathy. "I know." She nodded slowly, and his head turned to her. "I know how you feel."

He frowned. "How could you possibly?"

"Because I also have lost the love of my life." She began, "He's not dead or anything like that though." She lifted her head. "I have tried everything I can to track him down. But he's a ghost. The only thing I have of him on my body is a bullet wound. It's still fresh. It's healing though." She touched the side of her abdomen and pursed her lips together. "I loved him, I did. But now..."

Loki watched her with an unreadable face, his eyes piercing on her. "...He hurt you?"

Natasha blinked. "Yes...but it wasn't his fault."

"But it was him that committed such violence on you, no?" His eyebrows furrowed.

Natasha shook her head. "It wasn't him. It wasn't his mind."

Loki frowned. "How do you know it wasn't his mind?" He looked like he didn't believe her.

"They tortured him. Brainwashed him and erased every last trail of me from his mind. They used him as a puppet." She shrugged. "They took his mind, twisted it. They turned him into a killing-" She exhaled and shook her head, not understanding why she was freely talking to Loki about this.

His face was blank, but he said, "I'm sorry."

She scoffed. "Oh it's fine." She dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Just..." His smiled.  "don't regret opening up to me." 

She blushed. "We just opened up to each other huh?"

Loki weakly chuckled. "I haven't talked about Sigyn for a very long time. And I feel comfortable with you for a reason beyond my understanding." 

"I never told Clint about him." Natasha said. "You're the first person I've ever told."

"Did he ever have a name?"

She frowned. "No." She rose her head from his shoulder. "He didn't know. But I called him Soldat. Soldier in Russian."

"Russian?" He rose an eyebrow. "I am familiar with the language."

"Can you speak it?" She smiled.

"I can speak the All-Tongue."

She frowned. "What is that?"

He rolled his eyes. "The ability to speak all languages." He said with an arrogant tone. It made her scoff. "I thought there were Midgardian books that mention that."

She shook her head. "YA ne chitayu o vas knigi." [ _I don't read books about you_.]

He smirked. "Nu, vy dolzhny." [ _Well you should_.]

She rolled her eyes. "Wow, Loki."

"Impressed?"

She was blushing a bit, so much for her training, and then she noticed how close they were to each other. She looked elsewhere and pretended to scratch her hair. And then he tilted her head back to him as he held her chin delicately, the smirk still on his face. She tried to slow the fast beating of her heart but he was making it so difficult as he moved even closer, as if they weren't just close enough, before leaning his head to hers slowly. Giving her room to avoid what he was about to do. He brushed his lips against hers softly and slowly, before he captured her lips completely.

 

Natasha threaded her fingers into his silky ebony locks, pulling him more into the kiss. It was slow and gentle, their soft lips encased together. He crashed his lips against hers hungrily, his arm curling it's way around her waist so that she ended up sitting on his lap. His hand tightened on her hip briefly, making her desire more of his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their mouths melded together. She gasped when he pulled back, her eyes still closed even as he stared at her intently.

"You do like me kissing you." She heard him say, and she just knew that there was a mocking grin on his face.

She opened her eyes to shove him at his shoulder playfully. She scoffed and climbed off of him to crawl on his bed away from him. "You sure do know how to ruin a moment there, Loki."

He chuckled and turned his head to find her laying her back on his bed, looking up his golden patterned ceiling. "Forgive me, Natasha." He joined her laying next to her.

She turned her head to him and smirked. "You're alright, playboy."

He narrowed his eyes lightly, watching her carefully.

"What else can you do with your magic?" She took his hand unexpectedly and compared it with hers.

"Quite a lot."

His hand covered hers easily. Her hand was small in his. Their fingers slowly laced together and Natasha smiled gently. "Do all Asgardians do magic?"

"You don't see Thor using manipulation spells during fights do you?"

She smiled. "Do they call people like you warlocks?"

"That is a fictional Midgardian term isn't it? I am not a man-witch, Natasha." He raised an irritated eyebrow.

"A wizard?" She was testing him.

He scoffed. "Do I look like a white-bearded robe-wearing dunce carrying a wand everywhere I go?"

She giggled. "They don't all have white long beards you know." He let her play with his hand, loving the warmth his hand earned from hers. "So you do follow earth cultures." She teased. "Otherwise you wouldn't know how a wizard looks like."

"I am a god, that is all. That is where it ends, Natasha."

"Show me some magic." She let go of his hand and waited.

He frowned. "Well..." He sat up and sat with his legs crossed. She also followed suit, sitting across from him, and rested her chin on the heel of her palm. She eyed him waiting.

A small smile plastered on his face. "Look above you." He said, and she turned her head up to the snow flakes falling down on them. With a wave of his hand, blue dust swirled in the space between them to form a small display of a beautiful horse jumping on two legs before it ran off around Natasha. She turned her head around to follow it but it disappeared. She gasped. She bit her lip and her eyes landed back on Loki to find him staring intently at her. She reached her palm out so that snow fell on it. It reminded her of Russia. She hadn't seen snow fall for a very long time until now. It gave her a nostalgic feeling. She closed her eyes when snow fell on her nose, and she could feel it melt on her. She opened her eyes to find another small display of a ballerina twirling around and around, her movements graceful and well calculated. She was extraordinary, jumping into the air and moving with feeling without the need of storytelling. Natasha's smile fell slowly and she looked at Loki with a frown.

Loki sensed something wrong and dropped all the illusions.

It stopped snowing.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Is something wrong?" He asked carefully.

She smiled. "You're answering a question with a question."

"The dancer affected you."

She shrugged. "It's nothing." When his face remained blank as he was unconvinced by that answer, she sighed and gave in. "I always wanted to be a ballerina. For a while I thought I used to be one, but then I realized those were false memories. Or maybe they're not. Sometimes I can't even tell the difference between what's real and what's not. I can't even trust what actually went down in my own past." She spoke so softly, her voice cracking. This was clearly something personal for her to talk about.

Loki's face softened when he came to a realization, the dark truth about this woman. Whatever they did to her, he didn't want to know because it was only going to make him want to be protective over her. She had been lied to her whole life, just as he was. He knew how that felt like, to believe in a false identity... just look at him, not the true son of Odin or brother of Thor Odinson. Loki appreciated her telling him this but he had to know something, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you asked." She raised a sharp eyebrow.

"I know, but, you could've lied or not tell me anything at all. A day ago you'd be reserved and overprotective about your past. Did I prove myself as something to you?" He asked warily.

"There was someone who told me it's easier to talk to strangers."

Loki looked hurt for a moment.

She laughed. "Loki, you're  _not_  a stranger to me."

He only frowned.

"I mean, talking to a royal god...what could possibly go wrong, right? Let's be real here. I doubt we're ever going to cross paths again. It's not like you're going to use my past against me. I find that you're easy to trust, Loki. And easy to talk to."

This earned her a smile from him. "Why thank you." He bowed his head. "I presume they've put you through hell and pain in your past. Well, if it makes you feel any better, they've sewn my lips together with a needle & thread when I was quite younger. There was also a time that I was bitten by a snake as punishment for one of my trickeries. They made sure the acidic venom stayed in my system for four days. My skin was popping with black veins for everyone to see. I've had my leg bent out of shape during one of my old adventures with Thor. I've been beaten senseless when I was an adolescent by bullies. What else? There are many more. The rest is just emotional pain."

Natasha watched him for a long moment. Her eyes widened just slightly. They stayed silent, their eyes on each other. He talked like it was nothing at all, but she could see through it. He was just like her. Hallow inside and tired of pain. It was like looking into her own eyes. He smiled again but it was weak. "I'm so sorry, Loki. And no, it does not make me feel any better." She felt very empathetic towards him. She wanted to reach out and touch his cheek, & she did exactly that. Then she pulled him into a hug.

He sighed holding her. "You mortals are so tiny and fragile."

She pulled from the hug. "What, like ants?" She asked sarcastically.

" _Exactly_  like ants."

She sighed. "Right."

He grinned. "But you're different."

She rose an eyebrow.

"You're a cockroach compared to these tiny ants."

Natasha dropped her jaw. "You're not done insulting me are you?"

He frowned. "It is a compliment. When you step on a cockroach, it doesn't crush as it's protected by the strength of it's shell. I see you're not fragile, you are strong and have survival instincts. Like a cockroach. See? Compliment."

She grimaced. "I think you're referring to your kind of roaches. But, thank you, for the weird compliment, Loki."

He chuckled and she ended up laughing with him.

"And this is why I am a woman-repellant."

She grinned. "But I'm here, aren't I?"

"Then you're not a woman."

"I am one hundred percent female, I assure you."

"I'm not worth your time still."

"Don't say that. You're tall, handsome, and you have a twisted sense of humour." She shrugged. "Women in my world would die for that."

"Is that why you haven't run away?" He smiled slightly.

"You make good company." She nodded.

"Natasha." He began.

She waited for him to continue. He looked hesitant. "Do you like me like I like you?"

She frowned at the question. Her eyes awkwardly darted from him briefly. Before she realized what he meant. And then, her cheeks burned. She pursed her lips tightly together to keep from smiling. "And, how exactly do you like me?"

"I like you in a way that I want to kiss you more and maybe spend the rest of my time with you, if I could put it that way." He said, looking above her head as if in thought, before trailing his eyes back to her face.

Her heart skipped a beat and she was going to stutter if she stared at him for so long. She felt a deep swirl inside of her and she looked down sheepishly. She chewed on her bottom lip, before looking back up at him. "Yes. I do like you." She answered.

A boyish grin spread on his face and she took a sharp inhale.

She smiled back, before she giggled nervously, burying her face in her hands.

He chuckled. "What is it?" He asked, taking her wrists so that her hands fell off her face. He lifted her chin up to look at her blushing face.

"It's you." She accused, trying to turn her face blank but it was getting hard.

"What did I do?" He grinned.

"You're awful." She said.

He smirked. "You like me. And it's bothering you."

"You smug little shit." She narrowed her eyes.

"You can't even stop smiling." He teased.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey." He said. "Remember this?" He conjured up a golden apple in his hand. She tilted her head. "You still have it, so that you remember me once you leave back to your Midgard. You know why you still have it? Because even before, you liked me. You just denied it. But now it's clear isn't it? Clear as crystal."

She rolled her eyes.

"It must be embarrassing." He went on. "Having a crush on the God of Mischief."

"Oh shut up." She snatched the apple from him, but it vanished. She looked at him.

"Don't fret about your dear little fruit. You will find it in your guest chamber."

She sighed. 

Then the doors of Loki's room opened and Queen Frigga walked in. "Loki, why aren't you pres-" She stopped arupbtly to find her son with the young Midgardian woman on his bed. She opened her mouth again to speak but shut it closed. Then she smiled softly. "Alright." She left the room closing the doors. Loki sighed in relief.

Natasha snorted. "Were you holding your breath?" She chuckled. She curled a loose strand that was hanging over his eye to the back of his ear. "I think it's time we go back to the celebration don't you think?"

He caught her wrist in his hand and caressed it. He smirked. "As long as you're by my side."

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"I do not understand why you insist to go back. " He said as they left his bed chamber, her arm hooked around his arm. 

"Because I don't want to stay in your bedroom with you any longer."

He glanced down at her with a frown, before a wicked grin formed on his lips. "And just why? You don't trust yourself around me, do you?"

She tried not to roll her eyes and just gave him a serene smile, not wanting to give him a reaction. She was worried that she was blushing, like before. She had grown now fond of him since their conversation and her reaction to his flirtatious taunts was not helping tranquilize her newfound attraction to him -- or an attraction that had already been there before but she was too oblivious to think of him that way.

"Keep telling yourself that, playboy." She replied to his remark with a smirk.  
  


They arrived back to the ball event and Natasha held her breath. Her eyes searched the crowds for someone. She told herself that she was looking for Clint. But that wasn't the case at all. Because it was Amora that her eyes were scanning for. The way Loki described her to Natasha made her feel like she was a threat.

It was her best instinct to watch out for jealous women. Natasha had her own experiences with those before, and they weren't very pleasant. Women tended to hate her. Though she never understood why. It was not like she was a competition to any of them, she didn't have the goddess beauty that Amora held. But that hit her hard inside, and Natasha had never came to deal with insecurities. 

For fuck's sake, why did having an infatuation with the God of Mischief make her feel this way? Yes that was what it was. An infatuation. It wouldn't last. And even if it did, they weren't going to cross paths again once Clint and her go back to Earth. Which made her wonder how far Loki was to finishing the Bifrost Bridge. 

Her own thoughts wrapped around themselves and were thrown out the window when the stunning Asgardian blonde, Amora, was weaving her way through a crowd to make it to Loki. Natasha's teeth gritted together and she unconsciously held Loki's arm with her own arm tighter.

Amora approached them with a calm smile.

Natasha wrinkled her nose lightly because of Amora's intoxicating alluring scent, and she felt the shortest out of the two tall Asgardians near her.  
  


"What is it now?" Loki sounded tired and bored. Natasha almost smirked.

Amora sighed, completely ignoring Natasha's presence. "I came to ask you for one last dance."

Loki paused, and frowned. "I'm sorry, were you not aware of the many bachelors roaming around the room? Because I can promise you, there are more than I could count, Amora."

Amora stepped closer. "A dance can do no harm, Loki. And I promise you will never see me again after that." She said, her voice having a tint of sadness and longing.  
  


Natasha tried not to roll her eyes. Was she suddenly invisible? Whatever. It wasn't like Amora was asking Loki for a quick fuck, right? Plus, who was she to object against that anyway?  
  


"Go." Natasha said, nudging Loki lightly and letting go of his arm.

Loki turned his head to her and stared at her with confusion. "I am  _fine_  by your side."

"You'll find me here when you're done." She said lightly, giving him a faint smile. 

Loki stared at her longer, his face softening.

Natasha tried her best to keep her face blank and expressionless.

But then he took her by surprised when he kissed her firmly on her lips, like a silent promise. The kiss made her breathless and she struggled to keep her expression on check. 

"I'll be back." He said heavily, staring at her with an enigmatic look that she just could not explain.

She was speechless. But then she started to feel slight anger creep up inside of her as she watched Amora and Loki walk to the dance floor where everyone was twirling around with their partners.   
  


Did Loki kiss her because Amora was there? Because it was clear that he was not at all interested in her, so maybe he was trying to prove his point by kissing Natasha in front of her. As a reminder to Amora that he could be with any other woman except her, that he did not reciprocate her love. And if  _that_  was the case, then that meant he used Natasha. And the Black Widow was not one to be  _used._

Natasha felt her hands ball into fists as she watched Amora & Loki dance and be so close to each other, she didn't even notice her curled fists until someone, being Thor, pointed it out.

"Looking at you from behind, you look like you're going to strike someone with those clenched fists. I pity whoever that person may be." He retorted with a charming grin, not at all startling her from his unexpected presence.

She frowned and unclenched her fists, blinking. "No." She said softly. "Not at all." She ripped her gaze away from Loki & Amora and turned to Thor. "Hey." She greeted.

"How are you?" He asked kindly. 

"Fine." Her voice sounded rigid but he didn't comment on that.

His gaze turned over her head as he spoke, staring at something else, "I see you've met my brother's once lover, Amora."

Natasha sharply exhaled. "Thor, would you like to dance?" She snapped.

Thor frowned and looked down at her in confusion.

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow impatiently. "Would you like to or would you not?"

"I-I..."

"Good." She turned, grabbing his big hand, and pulled him to the dance floor with her, making sure that they were far away from Loki & Amora -- but in enough space for Loki to easily view them. Natasha was just  _simmering_.  
  
  
  
  
  


Loki narrowed his eyes watching Natasha in his brother's arms like that. Amora's words completely went over his head. 

What was Thor  _doing_  so close to Natasha like that? And just what was Natasha doing? Did she not say that she was going to stay where he left her? Was she angry with him dancing with Amora? But then, she did suggest it first, did she not? Loki was getting frustrated. This woman was unreadable, patently unpredictable. Just what was her game? Was she messing with him? Was this like the day when she played him by a kiss?

This was all starting to make him angry now.

He heard Amora scoff. "You're not even listening to me." She said with a tint of disappointment and sadness in her voice, but he had no patience for her whatsoever. His sights were too busy focused on Natasha in  _Thor_ 's arms, barely even looking back at him. He immediately detached himself from Amora and marched up to them. He took Natasha's wrist off of Thor's shoulder to pull her to him.

"Just what do you thinking you're doing?" Natasha snapped angrily, glowering up at him.

Thor gave Loki an apologetic look. He opened his mouth to speak but Loki cut him off, saying, "Don't." He then looked back at Natasha who grabbed her wrist back while scowling at him. "You know, I really thought I could trust you. To open up to you like that."

" _Trust me?_ " Natasha growled. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You,  _used_  me." She poked her finger hard on his chest. "You want to get rid of Amora, so you decided to play me so that you can show me off to your ex lover. Well guess what, I will not let myself be a pawn to your schemes. Ever."

"Loki, what is she talking about?" Thor stepped forward.

Loki looked down at Natasha angrily, ignoring Thor. "I am not playing you. I don't need a tool to send off someone I'm not in love with. I am capable of sending that harlot off myself. I have done it many times." He took a dangerous step closer. "But then you thought I'm not. Is that why you're mad? Is this your little revenge, because you're jealous?"

She crossed her arms, her anger subsided. "I'm not jealous." She spoke calmly this time.

Loki coldly smirked. "Ah, yes. Otherwise why would you bring my brother into this?" He cruelly narrowed his eyes. "Answer me that, Natasha." He said coldly.  
  


She was just about to answer, when there was an abrupt noise that sounded very much like something shooting a large force of energy into the air. Not many could hear it, as half of the room didn't stop frozen as the others. Natasha frowned and Thor & Loki shared a glance. Then they immediately ran off, making Natasha flinch. She angrily groaned and followed after them with quick feet. "What was that?" She asked behind them once they exited the ball celebration. 

"It's probably Father." Thor answered.

"What? What could Odin be doing outside at this time?" Loki asked Thor with a frown.

The brothers seemed to be heading out of the castle but Natasha wasn't going to stop. She was curious. What if it had something to do with the Bifrost Bridge?  
  


The sight that they were met with the moment they exited the castle was quite surprising, and absolutely relieving to Clint & Natasha's situation. She gasped.

"Father, what is this?" Thor walked over to Odin with his arms spread in question. "I thought it was Loki's job--"

Odin turned with his glowing specter in his hand, standing tall as a true king. "I thought things were going out of pace. So you could say I did your brother's job. Shot a beam of light and fixed the bridge." His gaze averted from Thor and landed on Natasha. "I have stolen enough of your time. I thought I could punish Loki, teach him a lesson by leaving him with a difficult mission such as this in his hands. I could've fixed it easily, but I made this all about my son and I am sorry I have let you suffer along in his punishment. It was not my intention. You are welcome to leave with your comrade now. I believe Heimdall has recovered. Thor, do retrieve the Gatekeeper. These Midgardians want to go home."

Natasha felt like she couldn't breathe. She turned to Loki and opened her mouth. But he forcefully stormed away with an angry atmosphere along with him, cutting her unspoken sentence. 

 

 

000

 

 

Loki had closed himself in his bed chamber, feeling so many mixed emotions that he couldn't decipher which was which. He wasn't even sure that he was angry. He took in a breath, leaning away from his closed door, before he took a beat when he found Frigga sitting on his bed.

"What do you want?" He didn't mean to sound so rude, he just couldn't help it. He felt himself take a step back when she rose to her feet with that warm look in her beautiful brown eyes.

"What is wrong, my son?" She asked, studying his face worriedly.

"I'm not your son. Time you finally quit calling me that." His voice was laced with ice, glaring at the hurt woman who flinched at his cold words.

"Do not speak such things." She said faintly.

"What do you want?" He raised an eyebrow. "To talk?"

"I know of your recent travel to Jotunheim."

Loki's jaw clenched.

She looked at him with warmth & love and she stepped closer with adoration in her eyes. Loki couldn't push her away. "Was she lovely?"

Loki gulped hard.

"I just bet you took after her eyes."

They both knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I killed her." Loki said with a blank stare.

Frigga's face softened and she cupped his cheek.

He wanted to smack her hand away, he wanted to see the disappointment on her face.

"I am a killer." He said darkly, wanting her to flinch away at the malice in his icy eyes but she didn't. "I am a monster."

"I care not what you are. You are my son, my love. Do not ever think that I didn't love you for one second." She said warmly.

Loki felt a lump in his throat and his eyes became watery. He inhaled and took her wrist gently, removing her hand from his cheek.

"That Midgardian girl." Frigga continued as Loki walked around her to blink away the tears in his eyes without her looking. "When I walked in on you earlier, I caught the way you were staring at her, Loki. I had never seen you look at anyone like that since Sigyn--"

"I am not falling in love." He snapped, sharply turning to her.

Frigga faintly smiled. "Yes. I am not saying that. What I am trying to say is that you are  _close_  to falling in love."

Loki glared. "She is leaving."

"I know."

Loki smirked. "Then what you're trying to do is rather useless. There is nothing to pursue between her and I."

"Well. If only she did stay here longer, maybe she would've already stolen your heart."

"I don't have a heart."

"We both know that isn't true." She said softly, before she came forward to kiss his cheek fondly. "I shall retreat."

Loki sighed and watched her walk away, but then she stopped just before the door. "Maybe...something will blossom between that Midgardian and you, that is if you don't let her go."

"What ever do you mean? I can't hold her here, that isn't my decision." A frown etched on his face.

Frigga smiled. "I don't mean that."

Loki's frown deepened when she found herself out and closed his door.

000

Natasha was walking down the halls to find Clint, looking through almost every corridor but getting nowhere to finding him. She was growing frustrated and anxious. Whatever the hell he was doing with Sif, it needed to end now because they had to get back to SHIELD. They had stayed here for far too long and she could just imagine Fury's angry scowl to their late coming.

As if her mood couldn't get any worse, she just had to bump into Amora on the way down the passageway and earned a glare from her.

" _You_." Amora said with venom.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Great." She groaned to herself.

Amora crossed her arms over her chest. "Well if it isn't Loki's new mortal wench."

"You want Loki? You can have him. I have far too many serious things going for me anyway." Natasha snapped, annoyed. Her irritation seeping through her hardened mask.

"I'm not believing a word you're saying. You love him. Admit it." The pretty blonde spat.

Natasha tried not to cringe. "Love is for babies." She said smoothly. "I don't think you will be able to comprehend how I lack the patience for such. But go for him, for all I care."

Amora narrowed her eyes, and she stepped closer.

Natasha rose her chin defiantly. "Well?" She said. "Will you step out of my way, lady?"

Amora smirked, before she waved her fingers and Natasha felt something rough snake around her neck. The redhead tried not show the slighest bit of panic when green roots tightened their way around her neck and she suppressed releasing a choking sound. Her hands were being tied down firmly, she couldn't do anything but just stand there rigid, struggling for air. Her eyes were red & wet with tears and the roots were squeezing her windpipe.

"If I ever see you beside him again," Amora leaned in her ear whispering. "I will not be hesitant on killing you."   
And with that last word, Natasha gasped hungrily for air when the roots disappeared along with Amora's presence. She coughed violently, rubbing her reddened neck. "Bitch." She rasped. She wanted to leave this fucking place already.

000

"Tasha?" Clint stood up instantly when Natasha walked into their guest chamber.

She sighed in relief. "Damn you Barton. Where were you?" She asked.

"What's up with your skin?" Clint asked in concern, his hand reaching to touch her reddened neck but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine." She grumbled. "You heard the news?"

Clint looked her strangely in the eye. "Yeah." He said softly.

"Good. We're leaving now."

" _Now_?"

She raised an eyebrow at his flinch. "Yeah. Please don't tell me your puppy-love is going to delay us." She said sarcastically.

"Natasha." Clint said firmly. "How about we get some rest. We'll wake up tomorrow--"

"Could you  _not_?" She said angrily. "You're a spy, an agent. Time you got your head outta the clouds. We need to get back to work. Perhaps we should cure your puppy-love for that lady Sif first, I think it's gonna get in the way of the job."

"Oh great! You're really going back to spy mode now?!"

"We've been compromised. This  _mission_  has been compromised."

Clint scowled. "Oh yeah? And whose fault is that?"

Natasha's face darkened.

They both knew whose fault it was.

Natasha stepped back and stripped the green gown off her body, unfazed by Clint's gaze that bored holes on her.

She disappeared into the wide closet room where her clothes she came with were.

The feel of wearing her jeans and shirt again was almost like coming back home. She slipped her feet into her boots, the same boots that Loki used to mess with her. She rolled her eyes at that.

"Seriously, Nat?" She heard Clint say before she grabbed her leather jacket to wear. She tied her GLOCK gun holster around her thigh and came out of the closet room to raise an eyebrow at Clint.

"It's fine." She said emotionlessly to him. "You can stay. I'll just leave without you." She walked passed him.

But just before she could leave through the doors, she heard him release a defeated groan.

"Natasha, stop."

She stopped, and she turned to him.

He sighed, his shoulders dropping. "Let me change."

She smirked.

000

"So you've decided that you're leaving now." Odin spoke, seated in his throne.

Natasha and Clint shared a glance before nodding at the Asgardian King.

Odin nodded back in approval, before tipping his head towards the Warriors Three. "Get the horses ready. Take them to the Bifrost."

Natasha felt a mixture of feelings. She inhaled. Then she felt Clint nudge her side. She gave him an irriated face but he was tipping his head to a direction. Natasha followed and her heart fluttered deeply when her eyes landed on Loki who was leaning his side against the wall with his arms crossed in the dark corner of the throne room. His eyes were already staring her way and she swallowed hard. She looked away quickly and felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

There was so much unsaid between them.

000

They rode their way on the bridge and came upon the Bifrost.

Heimdall looked fine and had recovered from his injuries. He was ready to send them back home as told.

The two princes were with them and Natasha felt Loki throwing secret glances at her.

Clint was giving his last words to Sif and bid the Warriors Three goodbye.

Natasha gave Thor her gratitude and felt Loki's gaze pierce her way when she hugged him. The tension between them was so thick that she couldn't breathe.

Thor stepped out of the way, making Loki her view up front. Her heart did that deep flutter and she slowly stepped toward the dark prince.

"Loki." She said his name shakily.

"I'm--"  
"Natasha, I--"

They spoke at once and Natasha's cheeks flushed. She looked down. "You go first."

"No. You go." He raised her chin with his hand and smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry, Loki. For- for everything."

He frowned lightly.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. Maybe you and I wouldn't be feeling like shit." She shook her head. "Love is, not for someone like me. It wasn't real. We were both clouded..." She said thickly. "I am sorry for misleading the both of us--" She watched his face darken and anger flickered in his eyes.

"You're not being serious." He said icily.

She frowned. "What?"

He scoffed, shaking his head at her. "So I'm a mistake. That's all I am to you."

"Loki--" She felt hurt and regretted her words instantly. But she was only being honest, she wasn't trying to hurt him any more. She came forward to him but he stepped back, a sneer on his face.

"I was right from the beginning." Loki seethed. "What are meager Midgardians to us?"

Natasha's face softened in hurt and pain.

"Go home, Natasha. Cure me of the disease you've created."

She wanted to say something to make it all better. She wanted to leave with them on good terms. She hated herself because she couldn't think of anything to make it better.

"Natasha?" She heard Clint call out. She felt a weight of tears in her eyes and blinked them away hard, before she turned to Clint.

"Let's go home, Romanoff."

The redhead gently smiled and stood by her partner's side, not giving Loki a last glance.

"Are you both ready?" Heimdall asked.

They both nodded.

"I give you both my blessings!" Thor beamed. Natasha couldn't help but smile back.

And before they knew it, they were engulfed into light...


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha turned her head around and watched Clint stand shakily on his feet a distant away. She felt disoriented and it was as if she was in little pieces floating in the air. She rose to her feet and tried not to shake her head as she knew it would only encourage the forming headache.

"Holy shit, Nat!" She heard Clint exclaim and promptly turned her head to him, only to release a hiss at her throbbing headache.

She winced and rubbed her temples lightly. "What is it?" She asked.

"Look at the fucking ground! It's like a mark or something!" He said loudly.

It was true. They were standing on a circular pattern burned on the ground from the bifrost travel, this was the exact pattern mark when Thor first landed on Earth. But Natasha was too much on "spy mode" to care while Clint was acting like he was witnessing a world phenomenon.

She looked around at their surroundings, and found that it was a coincidence that they landed on the same spot they left. The area was deserted but it wasn't far from the city. "We need to contact SHIELD--" She stopped herself. They really had no devices on them to do any of that. She sighed. "Or let's just walk our way back to the damn city."

She frowned as she suspected that Clint wasn't listening and she turned around to find him holding a silk purple material in his hand. There was a sentimental soft expression on his face.

"What's that?" She asked carefully.

"It's Sif's. To remember her by."

She looked at him blankly as she tried not to roll her eyes. But then she paused, something dawning on her.

She was also given a reminder.

The golden apple, that she completely forgot to bring with her.

She felt like shit now.

She didn't want to deal with these unresolved feelings she had for someone that she was never going to see again. So she suppressed them, or at least tried to.

"Let's go." She said sharply. "We need to tell Director Fury everything."

 

 

000

 

It didn't take them long to find their way back to the city. The feeling of being surrounded by Earth civilization and the Manhattan buildings was like she was coming home, & Natasha had never really had a home.

She suggested that they use the telephone booth but she grunted when Clint reminded her that they didn't have some coins.

"Nat, we can make it to the closest headquarters, I don't mind walking." He said. But she didn't agree.

They stopped by a park and sat on a bench under a tree.

She sighed, watching people walk passed her. She felt her eyes grow watery and she released a sob, loud enough to catch the attention of some people. Clint frowned at her and leaned in as she cried and buried her head in her hands. "Nat?"

He was not the least surprised when she stood up and approached an elderly woman as she sobbed weakly.

"Are you alright?" The old woman widened her eyes, immediately reaching out to Natasha.

"No...No. My-my grandfather has gone missing and I have no idea how to contact my family. I was supposed to-to take care of him but I failed...I'm a big stupid failure."

"Oh sweetie." The old woman said, rubbing Natasha's arm.

Tears were freely flowing down her face as she cried. "Please, ma'am. If-if only I can just... I don't want to be a burden but if only I could just use a few seconds on a phone..."

The woman immediately took out her cellphone and nodded at her. "Take." She gave Natasha her phone, having taken sympathy on the young actress already. "Take it."

"Thank you." Natasha said sincerely between sobs. "Thank you so much."

"Make a call. May God bless you. Where ever your grandfather is I hope he's alright."

"Thank you." Natasha nodded. She turned her back to the old lady and took a couple of steps away as she opened the phone's screen. She instantly started dialling before she pressed the phone to her ear. After a few rings, the call was finally answered and Natasha sighed in relief to hear a familiar voice.

" _Who's this?_ " Agent Maria Hill's snippy voice almost put a smile on the redhead's face.

"It's Natasha."

" _Agent Romanov?_ " The brunette spy through the phone sounded extremely surprised and she didn't bother to hide it. Natasha frowned. " _You-you're alright?_ "

Maria stuttering meant that something was very wrong, but Natasha put that aside.

"Clint and I are just fine. Listen, we need a lift. We just arrived back from Asgard. Think you can bring some vehicles?" Natasha spoke authoritatively.

" _Natasha, I don't think_ \--"

"Please, Maria. We'll talk about all of this when you brief me."

" _Alright. Where are you both?_ "

"We're at a popular Manhattan park. I'm sure you know where that is. I can see Stark Tower at east." Natasha said looking at Tony Stark's building.

" _I'll send some agents to pick you up there then, stay put. Natasha, we have a lot to talk about._ "

"I can imagine." The Black Widow said dryly, before hanging up.

She pulled her face into a sad expression when she turned to the old woman. "Thank you, ma'am. Thank you so much." She sniffed and handed back the woman her phone. "You're an angel sent from above. Really. I am grateful."

The old woman nodded. "I pray for your grandfather. He will be alright. I say this in God's name."

Natasha gave her a smile and a grateful nod.

When the old woman walked away, Natasha turned back to Clint as she wiped her fake tears away only to find him frozen in place with a newspaper in his hands. She tilted her head at him. "What are you doing?" She asked, wondering where he got the newspaper. She briefly looked at the trash bin beside the bench seat and her guess was more than accurate.

He lifted his head up to her slowly and she raised an eyebrow at his shell-shocked face.

"Nat..." His voice was soft, he was worrying her.

"What is it?" She asked carefully, motionless.

"Nat, we're- we're late..."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's twenty-sixteen, the twelfth of January!" He exclaimed outrageously. "I mean..."

She scowled at him and harshly snatched the newspaper from him.  
What the hell was he doing with newspapers from dustbins anyway?

She roughly folded the newspaper and squinted her eyes as she read the date.

He was right.

It was 2016-01-12.

She shared a disbelieving glance with him and she couldn't breathe.

"We've been gone for  _five_  years." He growled.

So that was why Maria Hill sounded so conflicted through the phone.

Natasha huffed through her nose and felt her body shake. "Well." She said shakily, "This isn't beyond weird at all."  


000

 

 

 

 

 

"How much time were you on Asgard?" Agent Maria Hill's cutting voice filled the interrogation room, Natasha sitting across from her with a blank stare.

"One week and six days." She answered curtly.

"Tell me about Odin."

"He prompted to our arrangement the way you wanted."

"And then what happened?"

"His son, Loki, destroyed the Bifrost. We were delayed. The prince was told to rebuild the Bifrost, wasting our sacred time." Natasha spoke sharply.

"Thor has a brother?" Maria's eyebrow lifted.

"Adopted." Natasha added.

"Why isn't Thor with you?" Maria frowned.

"I didn't think he had to come along. Maybe he has business to do up there."

Maria stared at her blankly and Natasha returned her look with a cold gaze of her own.

"It's been five years, Natasha." Maria's voice softened as did her expression. "You look the same since you've left. But you say you've been on Asgard for almost two weeks."

Natasha sighed and looked down. "The mission was sabotaged."

"I know. It's not your fault. At least you've come back in the right time. SHIELD is just rebuilding itself after the discovery of the HYDRA infiltration. Captain Rogers helped us a lot. We rose from the ashes and now we've gotten back on our feet, but we haven't took steps yet. But I'm glad the Widow and Hawkeye is back to grace us with their presence. Fury is in Washington, I've already contacted him. He's  _angry_ -"

"Wait, Maria, hold on." Natasha shook her head, leaning closer to the steel table between them. "You mean to tell me there've been HYDRA agents working for us?"

Maria gave her a sympathetic smile. "You've been gone for far too long. Captain Rogers took both your places."

Natasha leaned back in her chair.

"That isn't all, you know. There is also a big piece." 

"Go on." Natasha nodded at her.

"Remember the Winter Soldier? The one who left you to live that day the engineer died?"

Natasha's blood ran cold and she swallowed hard.

"Turns out, you were right all along. He worked for HYDRA. He was sent to assassinate Fury."

Natasha scowled.

"The big twist is that him & Captain Rogers used to be war buddies in World War II. He was presumed dead when he fell from a train in the beginning of '45. Right now Captain Rogers is searching for his long lost buddy. He quit SHIELD, he is our greatest loss."

Natasha remained silent.

"That is why I say you & Barton came back in the right time. We needed you." 

Natasha looked away, feeling a heavy mix of emotions.

"We'll give you a safe apartment for you to stay at for a while."

"What happened to my previous apartment?" Natasha asked curtly.

"HYDRA agents burned it down. We'll buy you new clothes and everything. You & Barton will be living in separate buildings. Our brief is over now, you're dismissed."

0000

Natasha settled into her new safe apartment just easily. The location was quiet with less population. Clint was around her area if she needed him. There were important things already prepared such as the cable, most  _importantly_  the cable. 

She was in so much stress and she had a throbbing headache.

What was worse she couldn't stop thinking about a certain demigod with dark hair and a wicked smile.

That god did really grow on her, a bit too much.

She wondered if Clint couldn't stop thinking about Sif as well.

Natasha felt so guilty.

Her last words to Loki were so rough and hurtful.

   _"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you. Maybe you and I wouldn't be feeling like shit." She shook her head. "Love is, not for someone like me. It wasn't real. We were both clouded..." She said thickly. "I am sorry for misleading the both of us--" She watched his face darken and the anger flicker in his eyes._   

She groaned to herself and slouched onto the new couch that was still covered in plastic like almost every furniture inside. The place was empty save for the boxes around too.

Her heart hurt with this dull pain. 

But maybe she deserved it, after all.

She couldn't be in relationships. Because in the end, she'd always end up sabotaging it, sometimes without even knowing.  
  


Soon she found herself falling asleep on the couch. 

The moment she drifted off, there was a beam of light, and she stood under the apple tree of Idunn, adorned in a lacy green Asgardian dress. She gasped and looked around, feeling a light of hope of seeing Loki again.

"Natalia, dear," a strong, female voice spoke. It sounded Asgardian but it was unfamiliar.

Natasha frowned and turned around, & there walked a beautiful Asgardian lady in cream white. Her pale blonde hair was long and went over her hips. Her eyes were blue crystals that she instantly got lost in. Her soft, natural beauty came off intimidating. Something that told Natasha that she was indeed a goddess.

"Who are you?" The Black Widow demanded.

"I am Freya." The woman chuckled as she came nearer, amusement dancing in her eyes. Her laugh sent warm shivers down Natasha's spine. She didn't step back as she came closer.

"Why aren't you a feisty lass?" The goddess teased, her tall frame circling Natasha. "No wonder he likes you so."

Natasha followed her with her sharp, unkind cat-like eyes and scowled. "Who?"

"The grumpy prince, of course." The goddess grinned before she chuckled. She brushed Natasha's chin with her finger. "And you are unlike any other Midgardian. That is why I bind you both together. My oddest match yet."

Natasha's features softened into confusion although at the back of her head, she did have an idea what this goddess was talking about. She was just too scared to think about it.

The woman looked up and plucked a golden apple from the tree above them, leveling the fruit to her. "One day, my dear, you & him will make sacrifices. Perhaps ones you will not like." She took Natasha's hand in hers and put the golden fruit into her hand. "When you discover this in your palm the moment you awaken, I want you to keep it. It is his gift, after all."

Natasha didn't know what to say, utterly speechless and absolutely scared & confused. But she closed her hand around the fruit and the woman smiled, cupping her cheek. " _Do not be scared of it._ "  
  
  
  


Natasha woke on the plastic wrapped  couch, the room darkened as night had already taken over. She groaned as she moved & blinked herself out of sleep. Then she felt something inside her palm. She accidently dropped it to the floor, startled. 

When she turned on the light switch, she was not surprised to find the golden apple on the floor. What surprised her, though, was the tall, broad frame of none other than Prince Loki himself, standing near the window.

She gasped and blinked rapidly, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her.

It was him indeed, and he was wearing a green cape with his armor.

When he turned to her she caught her breath, before she swallowed hard. His long black hair was slicked back as usual, his dark eyes narrowing at her. His pale face was probably more handsome than the last she'd seen it, and it made her feel sick. Her heart was stuttering and her mouth was dry.

Staring at him was hard, as nervous as she was. She rose her chin and broke the torturous silence, she praised herself for not hearing a crack in her voice. "What are you doing here?" She asked without a lace of emotion in that sentence.

"Don't talk to me like that." He fully turned to her direction and she couldn't deny the painful urge of kissing him hard on his lips.

"Like what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Like I am beneath you. You belittle me with that tone of voice." He frowned.

Natasha couldn't help but snort at that. "So I intimidate you?"

He smirked. "You couldn't intimidate me with the Mjolnir if you tried, darling."

She tried not to chuckle and just glared at him, hoping it was effective. "What are you doing on Earth or do you need me to introduce you to the Widow's Bites?" She felt a strange warm sensation talking to him again, like she had never left Asgard.

"First of most, I'm not here. I am an illusion. And secondly, I am not here to meet any one of your pathetic mortal weapons." He sneered. "No thanks."

Natasha narrowed her eyes and marched up to him, before grabbing him by the neck and capturing his lips with hers. She kissed him hard before shoving him back before he could wrap his godly arms around her waist.

"Liar. You are on Earth." She hardened her expression. He gave her a menacing, lustful look that sent her insides to fire. But she settled on glaring at him. "Didn't I hurt you enough? What are you doing here?"

He gave her the most wicked grin as he played with her red curls. "I'm here to make you an offer."

"Does your paps know you're here?" She drawled after slapping his hand away.

"No." There was mischief in his eyes.

"Hmm." She eyed him sharply. "What's this offer?"

"After what you said before you left, it led me thinking." He said roughly, holding her chin and tilting her beautiful face to him. "You & I are quite similar, don't you agree?"

"Maybe." She smirked.

"We would know what we'd want. And we know we weren't meant for love. But perhaps, we could use each other for pleasure." 

That made Natasha freeze. She frowned slowly, blinking, before she jerked her chin away from his grip. She stepped away from him and turned to her back. She didn't know why, but she felt a dull feeling. She turned back to Loki whose face was now masked with a blank expression. It was hard to read him. 

She woven her hand through her curly hair as she said, "So what, you want me to be your other Amora?" 

Her words made him flinch, before he was angrily glaring at her. "I apologize, perhaps I had not heard you clearly when you had mentioned that you were not meant for love. What better way is there for us than a physical affair? Not lovers, just two people who give pleasure to the other with their bodies."

"Loki..." She shook her head, and laughed. "I got into something like that a while back and I refuse to do it all over again."

Loki walked closer to her again and held her cheek in his hand, before he leaned down to kiss her soft lips so passionately it was like he breathed fire into her lungs. She gasped when he pulled back and there was longing in both their eyes.

"Loki..." Her voice trembled, "you can't just say you want a physical relationship when clearly I see you have...feelings for me."

"Weren't you the one who said they aren't real? That we are both deluded in the clouds? Perhaps you were right, perhaps this is exactly what what need, Natasha." He kissed her again and tightened her to him, their bodies fitting as they're flushed together. 

Natasha was the first to pull away. "Maybe I lied." She said breathlessly.

Loki leaned in to kiss her again but she pulled her head back. 

"This would only damage the both of us in the end."

He raised an eyebrow at her. " _Both for us?_  So then you do feel something for the god of mischief." Something glinted in his eyes, something she knew very well.       _Mischief._

She gasped. "Then why-...why did you ask for a physical relationship?" It dawned on her, slowly. 

He cruelly grinned when she shoved him at his chest and she gave him an ugly scowl.

"I hate you!"

He chuckled. "Yes well, even if I am the god of lies, I do have the ability of bringing out truth. It's too late now, arachnid. Whatever you say now will not help you erase what came into my ears." He winked at her while she clenched her fists. She felt her face blush with utter embarrassment. "That apple, darling, you might want to pick it up before it collects more dirt."

So he came here, to trick her into admitting her feelings for him. He wasn't really asking for a physical affair, he was just using it as a driving force to get what he wanted.

Trickster indeed.

It made Natasha want him more.

Too bad she was not going to make this easier for him. 

 

 

 

She plopped on the plastic wrapped couch and took the apple from the floor, throwing it into the air and then catching it. Loki was watching her carefully and she remained silent.

"I did think you left that." He spoke softly. "But as I arrived here, to this tiny shelter of yours, I found you asleep as the dead, and saw that fruit in your hand, Natasha. But I needed you to hear yourself say what you truly feel." He walked closer. "You hold some sort of sentiment for me. Even if it's small. It's quite flattering, really. But you, a mortal, though beautiful, should feel honoured to have the attention of a god. Mortals rarely acquire that privilege."

"I must be  _so_  special then." She bit sarcastically. "So I do have a purpose, after all!" She raised her voice as she added, slightly exasperated by his arrogance and inflated ego.

"So far no one is worthy of the God of Mischief's attention but you. So yes, you  _do_  have a purpose."

She widened her eyes at him. She wasn't sure if he didn't notice her sarcasm and was being fucking serious, or if he was just going along with her sarcasm.

It was really hard to read this arrogant, dark demigod.

Loki rolled his eyes at her. "Darling, we make our own purpose. My liking of you doesn't determine your purpose. Do you really believe I'd throw the respect I hold for you away? The respect I have for the only living being who ever tricked the Trickster on that day you first kissed me?" He walked closer and sat next to her, a wicked grin on his face.

She stared back at him with something glinting in her eyes and a small blush on her cheeks. Damn her. He had really grown on her.

She gave him a lazy grin and lightly nudged him with her elbow. "Alright, playboy." She softly rasped. He stared back at her in amusement and the two found themselves leaning into each other like attracted magnets. Natasha couldn't really help the fast thumping of her heart.

But then her grin started to slowly fall as his previous words echoed in her head. She pulled back, a frown deepening on her face. "What? What did you just say?" She quickly stood up. "You didn't bring the apple?" Her voice was soft with a tint of confusion.

Loki's face flashed with confusion. "No. You took it, didn't you?" Natasha shook her head.

"Then..." Her breath caught up in her throat. She remembered that dream  _so_ vividly, like it was a fresh memory. "Loki." He stood up as she asked, "Who,    who is Freya?" That was the goddess's name from her dream.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "How would you know who that is?" He stared her with suspicion.

"Tell me." She demanded, stepping into his space. If there was a wall behind him, she'd slam his back against it demanding him for answers.

"She's the goddess of love." Loki said carefully, his eyes darting between her green ones. His voice was restrained for some reason. "The goddess of  _true love._ "

Natasha's face twisted in a grimace and Loki even had a sneer on his face when those words left his mouth.

"Loki," her voice was shaky, "I had a dream about her. She-she gave me this apple in my dream. When I woke up, I found it in my hand. You were here, so I thought..."

"Natasha..." Loki looked appalled. "Did she mention-- did she say my name at all? In your dream?"

"She talked about you and me." Natasha gave him a sharp look, and saw as his face blanched. She grabbed a piece of his armor like she would grab a man's collar and she pulled him lower to her. "What does this mean?"

Loki glared down at her darkly. "Do not let me doubt your wits, darling. I believe you know what it means." He spat.

She gasped and stepped away from him. "Well..." Natasha briefly closed her eyes, and then she opened them to find him gone. She blinked. "Loki?"


	10. Chapter 10

Clint was exploring his new smartphone given to him by SHIELD. They had been gone for five years to come back to upgraded technology. Last time they were here they still used their Blackberrys. As amazed as he was, he was also exasperated to find out that he'd missed seasons of some of his favourite tv shows and three of them got cancelled.

He ignored the first few knocks from his apartment door since he was so indulged in the extended applications of his phone. He figured it was Natasha, and thought she could wait. That was until she started violently pounding on his door and he forced himself to stand up with a groan.

It was morning. About 6:30.

He opened the door and the big grin that had formed on his face fell because she was angrily scowling. "Tasha?"

She shoved him out of the way and forced herself inside. He frowned and carefully closed the door before he turned to her. "What is your problem?" He asked gruffly.

"Did Sif visit you?" She asked curtly, plopping on his sofa that he'd just unwrapped.

"Nope." He said and sat next to her. "Why?"

"I'm in big trouble." She mumbled, blankly staring into space.

He leaned into her and tilted her head to him as he tipped her chin. "What is going on?"

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Do you believe in true love?"

"What?" His frown deepened. "What are you talking about, Nat? Where's that question coming from?"

"Stop answering a question with a question." She snapped. "You know I hate that."

"Okay. Okay, sorry. You're asking me if I believe in true love? The answer to that is  _not really_. There are many people out there in the world you can meet and fall in love with and get along with. It only just depends who you meet first. True love and soulmates and that sort of belief is fairytale mumbo jumbo. Why are you even asking that?"

"Love is a projection to trick people into reproducing more quicker and more easier." She said, nodding to herself.

"You sound like a robot." He poked her.

She shrugged.

"If you don't even believe in love, why ask such a question?" He frowned.

"Because something is happening to me." She drawled. She sighed and stood up, walking to his kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water. After swallowing, she turned to his direction and said, "I'm linked to someone."

He blinked at her. He wasn't sure how to respond to that and what tone to use because she said that so casually.

" _What_?" He sneered.

She nodded. "Yeah. You think that's worse than behind my current age? I'm supposed to be thirty-two years old this year. I was supposed to be on a solo-mission after our Asgard trip. I was supposed to be on my way to Russia to track down any last crumbles of the KGB. I like that quote. That says something of things not going the way you planned. But I guess everything would be going smoothly if it weren't for that asshole!" She heavily huffed and slammed the glass onto the counter, almost breaking it.

Clint raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you talking about Loki?"

"And after all of that, he is the one I am linked to! He left me last night. He just magically vanished because he is a coward!" She slammed her fists onto the counter.

Clint stood up abruptly. "Your true love is  _Loki_? You're kidding right?" He walked up to her.

She glared angrily at him. "I don't even know what's going on. But I hope he doesn't come back again. I don't ever want to see him again! He brought me into this mess. If he didn't sabotage our task in Asgard, I wouldn't be going crazy over him!"

Clint briefly paused. "You're crazy over him, or about him? Or both?"

"None!" She growled.

"You said you're crazy over him."

"Then I'm crazy over him!"

"You do realize that if you're trying to sound negative, you're failing. It actually sounds like you have romantic feelings for him. Like, I'm crazy over Sif." He shrugged.

"Shut up." She snapped.

He scowled. "Hey!"

 

Their cellphones chimed at once and they both shared a glance. Clint took his from the couch and Natasha slid hers out from her pocket. It was a message from SHIELD.

Clint looked at her with a small smile. "Are you ready to sink back to  _the_   _spies-kick-back?_ "

She frowned. "Clint. What are you even saying?"

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go then, Loki's one-true-love."

She groaned as they left his apartment. "Would be really nice if we never talked about it again. Okay?"

"Okay, future princess of Asgard." He winked at her as he locked his apartment door.  
  
  


So they were called in for a mission. And after that, another mission. Then another mission. Then another, over and over. They missed their routines so much, they were almost forgetting about their time in Asgard. Natasha did catch herself thinking about Loki, same with Clint thinking about Sif. But it was lessening, considering the fact that months had began to pass.

Natasha had hidden away that golden apple in a safe ever since Loki's last visit. Anyone would indeed steal it if they stumbled upon a  _golden apple._ And if scientists discovered that it gave immortality, they would go out of their way to pursue tissue culture with that fruit and SHIELD would fire her. She was just being smart about it, she wasn't keeping the apple because she held some sort of sentiment over it.  _No_. No way. 

As time passed by, Natasha was beginning to find it easier to suppress whatever feelings she had for the god and forget about him. She was just being realistic.

This was her life. She was a spy.

He was a prince,  _a god_ , from another dimension.

Couldn't that sound even more senseless?

Why would they ever end up together?  
  


 

 

A year had passed.

Natasha had changed, well only physically.

Her hair was short and wavy, in a lighter red shade. She said she cut her hair because it was getting in the way. Clint shrugged and said she still looked the same. She rolled her eyes saying her intention was not to look a certain way. He knew she didn't put any effort in her looks.  
  


So, apparently Captain America had come back to work with SHIELD. And well, as if things couldn't get any worse for Natasha Romanov that time, the Winter Soldier was thrown in the mix. Nick Fury only saw the unstable metal-armed soldier as a trophy, Fury was never sympathetic towards anyone. The only way you could get through him was if you were of great advantage. 

Natasha didn't understand if she still had feelings for her first love. As nerve-wrecking as it was being around him, she still managed to smoothly act nonchalant by the situation. He didn't remember her, and that was good enough for her. He was a reminder of her dark, shady past and she didn't want to go back there. He was definitely attracted to her, as almost every other man in SHIELD. That didn't faze her, she knew she had her charms. But whenever she saw Barnes with his long dark hair and brooding expression, she only saw Loki. This wasn't the first time she thought she saw the dark prince. One time she thought she saw him on some British show,  _Henry V_. But then again, Clint did point out that the actor was similar looking to the arrogant god. But still. It had been a year without heavily thinking about him and she was doing just fine.

Now...well now she was starting to go crazy over him!

Natasha was assigned on a mission with Barnes to Rome. He was her escort to a ball, in which apparently the biggest thug in Europe was attending. He was in possession of a weapon that was not to be in the wrong hands. She would use her rules of seduction to trick him into revealing it's location. Fury didn't exactly say what the weaponry was, only stated how powerful it was. It was important to stay vague with his agents. Their job was to take it to SHIELD. Wherever this weapon was kept, it was obviously heavily guarded which was why this mission couldn't be solo. And who better than the Winter Soldier to partner with? She knew him very well, working with him was just like old times. She couldn't help but feel nostalgic about their temporary partnership.

"Is that really all that necessary?" Barnes asked, leaning against the doorframe of her hotel bedroom. His arms crossed over his chest as he watched her in the mirror put on the last earring. She gave him a glance and let her eyes linger on his tall frame, all dressed in a suit. His metal hand was inside a black glove. He looked so handsome in a suit, it was hard to rip her eyes away but she managed it just fine.

"What?" She responded to his question with one of her own, turning around to him. His face was serious and she couldn't help but smirk.

"That dress." He eyed her down with a raised eyebrow.

She was wearing a glowing maxi green gown. It was a gown with a long skirt. It was just too much but she had a reason.

She shrugged at him. "I like it."

"It will drag us. What if we need to change to Plan B and your dress will be the reason of one of us getting injured?"

She narrowed her eyes. He was speaking to her as if she hadn't done this for years. "Worry about your part, Barnes." She snapped. "Plus. I need to look good. I need to stand out to be spot out easily."

"Yeah. And every man will be drooling over you." His voice turned gruff.

"So?" She quipped.

He didn't say anything and she let out a chuckle.

Jealous men were always so amusing to her.

He simply gave her a withering look and walked out.

She followed him out and easily slipped her arm through his, as they walked out.  
  
  


000  
  
  


They walked into the ball arm in arm, some heads turned to stare at the beautiful couple. They fit the role quite perfectly.

She climbed on her toes to lean into Barnes's ear to whisper, "You look beautiful tonight." She teased. She dropped back to her heels and deviously smirked when he looked down at her with a small smile of his own.

"And you look handsome. Really, you beat every men to it, Widow." He whispered back.

She chuckled. "Thanks there, cowgirl."

Her eyes scanned around the ball room for their target.

A lot of eyes were on them.  
  


She inhaled and unhooked her arm from him, turning fully to him. "Kiss me." She said authoritatively.

He stared down at her for a moment, his steel eyes wandering around her pretty face with hesitation.

Then he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. She pulled her head back away to make it brief.

There was something in his eyes as he blinked. He stared at her intently and she raised a sharp eyebrow at him. She didn't want him to get distracted, but his intent stare was still a good cover for their cover story.

He eventually told her he was going to get them drinks. He left, leaving her to herself. She looked around at the rich snobs in small groups, all dressed elegantly as they arrogantly bragged on about their lives and assets. Some of them casted her with  glances. She smirked for being the center of attention. Any lady in this room would  _kill_  to be in her gown.

She felt someone watching her from behind and froze. The person was walking towards her until they stopped right behind her back, their chest lightly touching her back. A throat cleared.

She turned around and stepped back when her eyes met Loki's face.

She gasped and stared at the god she'd been crazily thinking about in shock.

" _You_." She said softly.

"Me." He didn't do his signature smirk. Instead he just stared down at her intensely, his face serious.

She stared at him intently and she swallowed hard. She couldn't say that she missed him. That wasn't something she wanted to say to him.

All of these emotions poured inside of her and curled painfully in her chest.

He was dressed in a suit, a long black coat and a green scarf.

He was still so tall, and handsome, and dark, and arrogant.

It took a long moment to regain her composure. She settled on glaring at him. "What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"What does it look like to you, Black Widow? This place holds nothing for me, except you. I came back for you. I am your mission, darling. It didn't take much to manipulate your director's file to lead you to me. Surprise, little spider." He spoke bitterly, making her frown. 

"That's nice." She nodded awkwardly. "So I came all the way here for nothing. Thanks a lot."

"Don't you mean you and your  _new lover_?" He growled out the name with newfound hate. "Not even a few days ago I saw you and you're already in the arms of another. I should've known to never tangle myself with a Midgardian." He spat. 

A few days ago?

But it had been a year.

Natasha finally got it. She'd forgotten. 

Time frames between Earth and Asgard obviously worked differently.

But Natasha, for the sake of who she was, laughed. She genuinely laughed because Loki was in front of her and it was reality, not a dream, and he was jealous.

"Loki." She sighed, pursing her lips together to control her grinning. "Barnes and I--"

"A drink?" Barnes spoke from behind her and she turned around.

She took the champagne from him and took a long full gulp. After a hard swallow, she spoke, "Loki, this is Barnes. Barnes, this is Loki."

Barnes scowled, confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"This was a trick." She gave Loki a side-look.

Loki gave Barnes a blank look. Barnes gave him a withering look and clenched his jaw.

"It is nice to meet the true lover of the Midgardian wench." Loki snarled.

Natasha balled her hands into fists instead of slapping him across his godly flawless face because she didn't want to attract  _that_  sort of attention. She gave him an angry glower.

"I won't let you talk to me like that." She growled. "And he is not my lover. I never had one. It was part of the mission, an act for our cover. The only man I can consider a lover is you, asshole. Even though you're not even that close. And I'm not a slut." She turned around and grabbed Barnes by the arm so that they left.

Loki watched them leave and he began to slowly realize something...  
  


He was such an ass.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Natasha got back to New York, to her apartment. She was tired and annoyed and she wanted to kill Loki.

She couldn't stop thinking about him and about what happened in Rome.

After she took a quick shower, she dressed in her pj shorts and crop top. Her short hair was a little wet and made small curls. She stood in her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She sighed and tugged a curl behind her ear before retreating the bathroom.

She walked to her kitchen and turned on her kettle, preparing to make herself a hot beverage.

She opened her refrigerator and blankly stared at the contents inside. It was just three coke cans. She rolled her eyes, mentally berating herself to buy grocery sooner.

Just as she closed the refrigerator door, a voice made her flinch.

"I never really commented on your hair."

She bristled and turned around with a fist connecting to his jaw. It was a hard punch that tilted his head to one side. She walked passed him and grabbed her black mug.

He was wearing black trousers and a thin green tunic. The thin layer of clothes not helping increase her anger towards him.

Loki sighed and dabbed his lip with his finger to see if there was blood. There was none. He turned to her and watched as she violently took out the coffee container. "Natasha." He began. "I realize my vile behaviour last night was unacceptable. And for that I apologize." He sighed again when she didn't respond, her back still to him. He walked closer until he stopped by her back. He dropped his head to bury his nose in her red hair and his hand curled around her waist, turning her to him.

She allowed him to turn her and glared right up at him. She scoffed when he was leaning his head closer to hers and slipped out of his space, walking around him. "Nice try, trickster."

He let out a chuckle and turned around. She was walking around the counter table, and stopped when it was positioned between them. "Hell, you really are back. I know it's been a few days for you but it's been a year for me."

"You should know that time works differently between all the realms."

"I do."

"I'm staying here." He said.

She rose an eyebrow. "On Earth? Permanently?"

"Quite." He nodded. "And when I meant here, I do mean right here, with you. I did come for you, darling, didn't I?"

She stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. She blinked. "How-how did Odin allow you?"

Loki gave her a tight smile. "I told him about our...situation. I told him about your dream of Freya. It is a tradition that soulmates be fixed together. Hence, my travel here." He shrugged.

She swallowed thickly at that.

So all of that was all true then...

She then smoothly smirked, finding a joke in it. "Soulmate huh? You really think we're meant to be? Couldn't it be anybody else?"

Loki had a smug look on his face and slowly strode around the counter table, walking towards her but she started moving backwards away from him. "You should be honoured I turn out to be your knight in shining armour out of a whole selection of other bastards." He grinned, it was slow and wicked. "And I am more than pleased to be linked with a wondrous specimen such as yourself. No other woman has ever appealed to me as you have, Natasha. You remind me much of myself. Such a match was made in Valhalla."

With every step he took towards her, she stepped back. They had the same predatory, lustful looks in their eyes. She was deviously smiling as he was wickedly grinning.

"And what makes you think I'd suddenly give into you, playboy?"

He stared at her intently and stepped closer, licking his lips sensually as he eyed her from head to toe.

She teased with a cock of her head, "Drooling over me?"

"I believe that is a term I'd certainly use for my want for you." His expression turned dark as he narrowed his eyes.

Natasha's breath hitched in her throat and she suddenly stopped. He closed the distance between them until he was towering over her. She looked up at him and clawed her hands into his silky black hair before fisting his strands into her hands. He moved in for a kiss but she turned her head the other way so that he kissed her cheek.

He let out a throaty chuckle. "My devious little spider." He kissed and sucked at her soft throat hard to make his marks there. She roughly tugged at his hair to tilt his head to her so she'd capture his lips with hers.

She kissed him softly but quickly escalated it to the complete opposite. They were sloppy kisses that had their lips wet & reddened and they were out of breath. But that didn't stop them. He took in her bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it, before fully kissing her again. His hands clawed at her waist hard, they were sure to leave bruises.

His hands travelled down her hips and smoothly grabbed her ass. She moaned and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, releasing it with a bite. The low growl rumbling in his chest made a shiver run down her spine.

"Bedroom." She gasped between kisses and he took her legs in his hands, wrapping them around his hips. Their lips didn't stop fighting against each other for a second. Her need for him was seeping through her kisses, and the way she held his hair tightly & disheveled it. All that mattered right now was him.

They appeared in her bedroom so suddenly, magic of course, and he threw her down the bed. She sat up and moved back, watching with a lustful stare as he crawled over her before he claimed her lips again.

His hands slightly tugged her crop top upwards. Through the thin layers of their clothes, she could almost feel every part of him. But she needed to feel his skin on hers more badly.

She let him slip her top off and now her breasts were bare to him. He held his breath, his eyes trailing down from her neck to her hips appreciably, before he ripped off her pj shorts.

"Bastard." She breathed.

He wickedly grinned at her before his clothes magically disappeared.

"Cheater." She frowned, still out of breath. She wanted to be the one to undress him.

She trailed her hand down his hard chest. He was not like any other man she'd worked with. He was lithe though well-built. There was something perfect about it. And his cock was another story-- Loki was called a god for a reason.

He thrusted into her and she gasped at the unexpected penetration. He groaned and briefly closed his eyes at her tightness and wetness, her warmth wrapping around him.

He looked down at her and she struggled to glare up at him, because he was so big inside of her. She was so helpless and at his mercy. It hurt but spikes of pleasure shot up in her belly. He moved out before pumping into her again, not even giving her a moment to adjust to his size.

"Loki," she moaned, clawing her nails into his arms as he thrusted into her in a pace she tried to keep up with. She wrapped her legs around his hips.

She screwed her eyes shut and threw her head back in ecstasy. He kissed her neck as he pumped in and out of her, increasing his pace. She raked her nails down his back until he was bleeding.

He softly growled as her walls tightened around him, his grip on her thighs sure to form his handprints.

She gasped. "Loki, you're driving me crazy." She moaned when he hit the right spot to make her cum faster. But she didn't want it to end. She wanted him inside of her forever. He felt so good. He thrusted into her hard and she felt herself on the edge.

Loki stared down at her, endearing the way her red short hair was sprawled all over the pillow. The way her soft pale neck was exposed to him as her head was turned the other way. He looked down at her bouncing breasts, and he leaned down to suck her nipples into his mouth until they were harder and more red.

He moaned with her and pumped into her faster & faster. He gripped at the sheets as he felt himself closer to the edge. Her warmth and wetness around him was driving him crazy. "Natasha." He groaned.

She gasped and moaned and whimpered as she slowly came.

He fucked her through it until she was at her second orgasm, until his seed spilled inside of her and they were both a tangled mess.

She whimpered as he pulled out of her.

He collapsed to his back and sighed in bliss.  
  
  


"I haven't had sex in a long time." She eventually murmured after moments of silence.

He smirked. "Glad to be your first after a while." He said smugly.

"I need to shower." She said breathlessly, slowly sitting up. She felt the pain between her thighs already but it wasn't going to stop her from walking to her shower. She turned to him with a soft smile. "Join me?"

"Of course." He climbed off her bed just as she began walking towards the bathroom, her legs wobbly. Loki smirked at the way she was walking, his pride positively swelling to know that it was his own doing.

After showering, they were both back in her bed. Dressed again for slumber.

"You're not going anywhere, right?" She asked.

"No." He smiled. "I'll stay with you, little spider. We'll both make this work somehow, I hope."

She smiled back and touched his chin. "I don't mind being stuck with you."

"I know. I do make good company, after all." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes but her smile widened. "An egomaniac makes good company? I don't think so. I only said that to point out that I'm the only soul in the universe who can tolerate your shit."

"And put me in my place." He added.

She chuckled. "Oh so now I'm responsible for babysitting an overgrown teenager."

"What did you just call me?" He playfully narrowed his eyes.

"I thought gods had super-hearing. There's no way you missed that." She teased.

"I am a fully grown man, Natasha." He firmly stated.

"I love lies too, you know." She said sarcastically.

He laughed. "You're evil."

She smirked, staring at him with a soft expression.

He stared at her seriously now. "Natasha. So do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For assuming you were with another man and for calling you a wench."

"Oh." She smiled. "I mean, you don't have to apologize for assuming Barnes & I being involved. It's reasonable why you thought so. But, I do forgive you, lover-boy." She shifted closer to him and pecked him on his lips. "Apology accepted." She pecked his lips again but he went in for a full kiss.  
  


000

Natasha woke in the middle of the night to find that Loki had taken the covers to wrap around himself, leaving her with only a small piece to herself. She huffed and turned around to his sleeping form. "Brat." She hissed.

She poked his side and he groaned. "Loki."

He hummed irritably.

"Loki." She poked him harder.

"What is it you think you're doing, woman?" He mumbled.

She glared at him through the dark. "I'm cold." She said.

This was why she hated sharing beds.

He murmured something incoherent before he opened his arm and grabbed her to him, joining her inside his little caccoon instead of sharing the covers equally.

She was flushed to him, and he cuddled her more into him so that she was comfortable. She sighed and gave in, sinking into him easily as sleep caught up with her.

This... well Natasha Romanov could get used to this.

 

 

000

 

 

Natasha's eyes slowly blinked open as she awoken to find herself sleeping on her stomach, Loki not beside her anymore.

It was morning, that much was obvious as the sunlight seeped through her closed curtains. She tiredly groaned and turned around to her digital clock on her nightstand, shocked to see that the time read 09:07. She usually woke up four hours earlier on her own. She had slept in, and she'd never slept so peacefully ever. No night terrors of her past, she'd slept like a baby.

She wasn't sure if it was a coincidence now that Loki was with her, or if he really was the reason.

As odd as it sounded for someone like her, she felt safe in his arms. She knew her feelings for him were real, but feeling safe in his arms was a whole other story. She was beginning to trust him a little too much so soon. But last night was the best thing she'd ever experienced. Her feelings for him were deepening and Natasha was scared that they were going a little too fast.

Natasha didn't let her mind wander about where he was. She couldn't be worried about him. But, unfortunately for her, the feeling was uncontrollable. He was in another world, and he did need some sort of guidance. He wasn't a child, of course not, but she was responsible for him somehow. He couldn't know every little thing about Earth. He was no one here. What did he have for money? What if he just stole things from markets and started telling people he was a prince as he expected special treatment from everyone? His ego and arrogance was too big for this world. He would expect everyone to kneel to him.

He needed discipline. 

But, what the Black Widow didn't know, was that he was managing just fine.

 

He was out in Manhattan streets, buying a bouquet red roses during his little exploration. He had observed every little detail of this mortal planet and duplicated the currency money he saw being used. He smiled at the saler and said thanks, before walking away. He was wearing clothes that blended him in. A pair of black jeans and a dark blue buttoned up shirt.

Midgard was such a mediocre world. 

 

 

Natasha was done dressing in her casual attire. Today and the next few days of this week were her days off. She wanted to be around Loki and see where things led.

She was just sipping her hot coffee from her black mug when he magically appeared in her apartment. She was just about to nonchalantly look away from him, secretly relieved to have him back, but completely froze at what was in his hand.

She blinked and carefully set her mug of coffee to the counter table. "Where were you?" She demanded, briefly glancing at the bouquet of red roses.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Outside."

"Outside huh?" She drawled at his vague, probably teasing, answer.

She frowned as he came closer and he lightly pushed the bouquet to her chest. "For you." He said with a tight smile.

She took the roses and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

He casually shrugged and plopped himself on her couch like he owned the place. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched on the television. She watched him flip through the channels in surprise. Did he teach himself all of this on his own? Because she was pretty sure Asgardians didn't have televisions.

She looked at the red roses and couldn't help but love their sweet smell. They were so beautiful, in a deep red, and they had sharp thorns on the stems. 

He thought of her when he saw them. They reminded him very much of Natasha. So beautiful, colour of blood, but rough around the edges.

He set his feet on the table and crossed his legs at his ankles. She scowled and marched up to him after putting the roses in the nearest vase in the corner.

She kicked his feet off with her boot. She made sure to block the television, her hands on her hips.

Loki looked up at her with a big, sweet grin.

She looked like a mother dealing with an annoying teenager.

"Do you like them?" He asked kindly. "I knew I had to bring something for you after my personal tour around this insipid area you choose to live in."

"Loki, did you steal them?" She asked firmly.

Loki frowned. "Of course not. I'm not a barbarian. I may be a trickster but I despise theft. No. No, I did not steal them." He said calmly.

She relaxed her hardened expression and dropped onto the couch next to him. "Thanks for the roses. I like them a lot." She gave him a small smile.

"Good." He grinned and leaned in for a peck on her lips. She released a happy sigh, before curling into his side and watched whatever trash show was playing on the television. He smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him with her head rested on his chest. "Your Midgard has interesting ways of entertainment."

She chuckled. "Is that sarcasm or a genuine compliment?"

He laughed. "I am being honest."

She giggled. "And earth is truly grateful for your words."

But then he added, "But in other areas, your planet is absolutely incompetent. I have never stumbled upon such inadequacy before."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Loki."

She smiled lazily. 

They were quiet as they let the room be filled with the voices from the television.

Loki muttered some insult concerning the show, criticising it. He was taking everything a little too seriously and sucked the fun out of the jokes.

"You're such a prick." She said to him. She took the remote from his side and changed to the BBC channel to shut him up. Sherlock Holmes was on. She grinned, and believed this was definitely a show for one such as Loki. She tilted her head up to him with a bright smile. "There, lover-boy. You'll thank me later."

He groaned. "This better be good."

"Just watch."

For a whole episode he kept quiet. She wasn't watching it with him, as her eyes were closed and she listened closely to his calming heart beats. It was so nice. To have someone near. Natasha had never had this. This was a sense of freedom and also belonging. He really made her happy. And Natasha never smiled so much like the way she did now.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked him.

He whined as he credits began to roll. "Is it already, really finished?" He sounded like a little child.

She laughed. "Don't worry. Looks like another episode is about to play."

As soon as her words left her mouth, she was drifting, or something of that sort. It was still morning and she had caffeine in her system, it didn't make sense. She couldn't control it and she let herself fall into the dream state.  
  


She opened her eyes to find the goddess's face near hers. Freya was staring at Natasha with her beautiful doe eyes, a soft smile pulling on her luscious lips. Natasha carefully blinked. "It's you again."

They were laying on the grass, under a big majestic tree. They were in a beautiful bright garden. The sky above them was bright blue and the rays of sunlight painted on Freya's lovely face. "Of course it's me, who else would it be? How are you, dear?"

"What do you want?" Natasha grumbled.

Freya smirked. "Quite straightforward, aren't you?"

"Is that a problem?" She snapped.

"No." Freya grinned. "But I like being polite. Unlike you, of course."

Natasha frowned. "I can be polite."

"Darling, the Black Widow is anything but polite." The goddess reminded her with a wink. "You know what, I quite missed you."

"Is there a point to this meeting?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Freya rolled her eyes. "Why must you always ruin a moment with your demands." She turned around so that she laid on her stomach like her. "You're a gorgeous little mortal, you know. Will you fret if I told you that your Asgardian knight in shining armour might already be in love with you?"

Natasha's brows creased. She said nothing.

"Well, but I wouldn't know now would I?" Freya giggled.

"You would." Natasha stated firmly.

"Hmm. Yes, I lied there." Freya nodded to herself with a giggle. "I would know."

Natasha glared at her and started standing up. "This is so pointless."

Freya stood up with her and hovered over her with her height. "Now, dear, patience."

"Patience? I don't have patience, lady. So if you'll excuse me," Natasha angrily turned around to leave. To where, she didn't know. But at least far away from this goddess.

But Freya caught her wrist before she could get away. "Don't you walk away from me, child." The goddess hissed coldly, her expression fierce. Her gentle smile long gone. Natasha glared back at her and grabbed her wrist back. Freya sighed and forced a smile again. "You really are as stubborn as I observed before."

Natasha raised her chin up as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you will no more use that attitude around me, girl. Do you understand?" She spoke with firmness and authority but it did not waver Natasha who didn't even bother responding. "Now," Freya continued, "I have something to show you." She gestured her hand to her. "If you touch my hand."

"What is it?" The redhead demanded.

"A taste of a happy future." Freya softly smiled, "the future you will have after you eat the apple."

"The apple?" She drawled as she rolled her upper lip. "Why would I eat the apple?"

"Why do you keep it?" Freya challenged.

Natasha frowned and narrowed her eyes, not responding. That seemed to satisfy Freya.

"Come now, Natalia."

Natasha eyed her carefully with her sharp eyes. She hesitantly stepped closer to her and when she touched her hand with a brush, her surroundings changed.  
  


_She was in an Asgardian bedroom chamber-she'd recognize it from anywhere-and she was in a huge bed with silky purple covers, Loki asleep beside her. He was shirtless, and his hair was longer. She stared at his face, it was more softened than usual. And he looked so endearing. There was a loose long strand hanging over his face. She carefully pushed it back and shifted closer to him until his breath was hitting her face. She smiled softly and closed her eyes._

_But then her eyes snapped open when the doors of their private bedroom suddenly barged open and there ran in a little boy._

_Natasha sat up and frowned. He jumped onto the bed, awakening Loki._

 

_The little boy's hair was just as black as Loki's. His eyes were forest green and hypnotising. His skin was pale but his face looked so sweet and so familiar._

_Loki sat up and frowned with a tired grin. "What is it you look for in here, rascal?"_

_"I had a nightmare and now I'm sleeping here with you both." The little boy squeaked and climbed under their bed covers. "Is that alright, mum?" He looked up at her with those eyes that reminded her of an expression of a puppy._

_Why was he looking at her like that? Why was he addressing her that way?_

_Natasha had a... son?_

_"It's alright." She said slowly, and looked back at Loki with shock._

_No wonder the boy looked so familiar. He quite looked like her, very much like Loki too._

_Loki leaned in. "Darling, are you alright?" His hand cupped her cheek._

_"I'm fine." She said with a shaky exhale, her smile containing more than one emotion._

_"Mum, you look constipated."_

_Loki tried not to laugh at his son's usual jibes, that he'd obviously gotten from him. "Aris, it isn't polite to say such a thing."_

_Aris, their little boy, pointed his tiny finger at his father's face. "And yet you still laugh!"_

_"I'm not laughing. When you laugh, your mouth releases a sound." Loki argued. "Obviously."_

_"Then you were soundlessly laughing! Which is still laughing!" Aris continued._

_Loki rolled his eyes with a small smile._

_Natasha cupped Aris's face with her hands. "You're so beautiful." She said in awe, tears collecting in her eyes as she stared down at the child. She caressed his soft cheek. "It's impossible." She shook her head slowly._

_It was impossible. The Red Room made sure she would never bare children._

_"I know. Thanks to you two's good-looks combined, I am ten times better." Aris proudly smiled. "But do not cry over it."_

_Natasha couldn't help but chuckle. He was like a mini-Loki. Already he was growing on her._

_He wiped her tears away with his small hands and he cupped her face back._

_Loki was looking at her strangely. He was frowning. "Natasha, are you alright?"_

_She looked up at Loki and attacked him with a hug, kissing him all over his handsome face._

_Aris cringed, laying down between them with a childish sneer. "Yuck!"_

_"You have made me the happiest woman, Loki." She said before she sealed his lips with a lingering kiss_.   
  


 

Natasha's eyes opened to Sherlock Holmes's face on the television screen, her head resting on Loki's chest. She swallowed thickly and slowly sat up, making certain that she was back to reality.

She dragged her eyes across his face carefully until he stopped watching the television to turn his head to her. He raised an eyebrow.

"How long was I sleeping?" Her voice was small.

Loki frowned. "You were sleeping?" He cocked his head. "If you were then I might just call you delusional."

She frowned in confusion. "Loki, what are you saying?"

"You were talking to me just a second ago." He raised an eyebrow.

She slowly blinked. "...Okay."

He watched her for a moment.

She looked back at him and smiled.

Her smile was oddly more beautiful and radiant. She looked happy as she stared at him. It was different than before. He noticed the change in her.

She wrapped both her arms around him and squeezed. "Take me on a date." She said.

He looked confused. "A date?" He sneered.

Of course Asgardians didn't do dates.

She chuckled. "Take me to dinner. Lunch. Whatever."

He opened his mouth, his face still confused.

She placed her finger over his mouth. "I mean take me somewhere special. Just you & I, Loki."

He slowly smiled at her and, if she weren't who she was, she wouldn't have noticed him blushing. "In Asgardian tradition, after five to eleven out-goings with your mate, you may ask for the lady's hand in marriage."

She smirked. "Oh. You want to marry me already, lover-boy?" She quipped.

"It's not a complete horrible idea, come to think of it." He said smoothly.

"If it ever happens, I guess we'll be called Mr & Mrs Romanoff. Hm?" She suggested, teasing him.

Loki chuckled. "If we must, of course. Anything you want, little spider."

She grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. His soft lips against hers was something she could never get used to. She could kiss him all day and not tire, but it was too early in the morning for a make-out session. They had a lot of time ahead of them, after all.

"There is somewhere I'd like to take you then. It will be a short trip to Asgard. There is a special place where we could take stroll, and eat." He tugged a loose curl around her ear.

"Not in the castle right?"

"Of course not."

"Fine." She said, her beautiful face beaming. "As long as I'm not stuck on Asgard again." She let him steal a kiss from her lips.

"And how fortunate that situation would be with me there with you."

_Amora would be there too, and she's still crazy over you._

Natasha wasn't even worrying about that though. She didn't care about the dangers of being with the god.   
Love is blindness - and after all, Natasha was so close to it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
